Uma Lição de Química
by Beautymoon
Summary: Sakura descobre que o que ela pode aprender na segurança de um laboratório químico nem sempre se aplica numa missão com Hatake Kakashi. Tradução Autorizada da fanfic de Leafy Girl. Capítulo 6 no ar! FANFIC NOVAMENTE RESSUCITADA! OBRIGADO A TODOS!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos a Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta fic também não me pertence. É uma tradução autorizada pela talentosíssima Leafy Girl. ( Thank you, Leafy

* * *

**Uma lição de Química**

Capítulo 1-A ciência do toque

* * *

"Eu sou péssima", Sakura murmurou de sua posição prostrada. Deitada de bruços contra o anel de telas de lona, reservado para lutas e ataques ninja de qualquer tipo. Engraçado, ela nunca havia realmente sentido como o chão desse lugar era duro...até agora. Julgando pelo impacto em sua cabeça, ela diria que não teve motivo de todo.

Esta noite, Haruno Sakura era a capacho. Esta noite, sua estupidez fora servida numa bandeja de prata por alguém aproximadamente com a metade de sua idade.

Acariciando o maxilar levemente, ela olhou para a jovem Chuunin que praticamente fazia uma pose como se ela tivesse feito o melhor jutsu dos exames Chuunin. E havia muitos espectadores - espectadores demais pra livrar a cara.

Sakura podia ouvir pessoas caçoando e fazendo comentários maldosos. Ela nunca ia esquecer isso.

Virando sua cabeça extremamente dolorida para a direita, ela viu sua Shishou, Tsunade, a olhando nada afável. Sakura só podia ter esperanças de que a falta de alegria da Hokage era a prova de que ela estava bêbada.

"Sakura..." Tsunade disse de sua mesa na borda da arena, balançando a cabeça.

_Sem sorte. Sóbria._

Uma sombra finalmente bloqueou o brilho das lâmpadas da arena acima e Sakura mirou pra cima para ver Uzumaki Naruto. Seu brilhante cabelo loiro parecia mais uma aura dourada emoldurando sua aparência de repugnância. Um anjinho zangado, se vocês preferem.

Seus olhos miravam dos braços esticados dela, de suas pernas abertas, aos cabelos rosa na altura dos ombros, bagunçados como um ninho no piso cheio de suor.

Ele fez um som estalado com a língua, com nojo. "Sakura-chan...você é péssima."

Sugando um pouco, Sakura conseguiu expulsar o dente que balançava frágil e dolorosamente, e o cuspiu na esteira num perfeito rastro de sangue em arco.

"Ew, Sakura. Nojento."

"Pode pegar aquilo pra mim, Naruto?", Sakura disse fracamente ao fechar os olhos.

Estava confirmado. Ela era péssima.

Até o idiota sabia disso.

* * *

Ser um ninja nem sempre é fácil. Existem regras pra memorizar, compreender e obedecer em todas as horas. Proteger colegas e ganhar dinheiro em missões de risco são os objetivos e orgulho de todo ninja. Mas às vezes um ninja pode fugir a esse modo que os mantém em harmonia com o que os mantém letais. Haruno Sakura conseguiu se lançar desse modo como uma bala de canhão, direto no laboratório de pesquisas por dois anos.

Com certeza, era um trabalho importante; pesquisar justus medicinais era um emprego de alto nível. Ela salvava vidas ao invés de dar cabo delas. Isto era um bônus em qualquer ninja book.

Mas agora ela era o que sua Shishou nomeou tão veemente e abominavelmente como "enferrujada".

Enferrujada não soava ruim, a menos que sua mestra diga isso com aquele nariz empinado, como se ela tivesse cheirado algo ruim na sala. Para apreensão de Sakura, Tsunade mantinha essa expressão o tempo o todo com ela, depois de sua luta. Talvez Sakura tenha a envergonhado?

"Sakura, eu notei que você esta um pouco...enferrujaaaaaaadaaaa."

_Droga. Ela tinha que ficar prolongando desse jeito?_

Engraçado suficiente, Sakura sentiu anteriormente que com todos os seus trejeitos, Tsunade não possuía a habilidade de se constranger. Sakura já se constrangeu muitas vezes, e chegou à conclusão de que a mulher não sentiu vergonha alguma, depois de andar por Konoha com um papel de missão grudado em sua testa, e arrastando um pedaço de papel higiênico no sapato por duas horas numa manhã.

Sakura tinha vinte e um anos, e mais capacidade e inteligência do que muitas de suas companheiras ninjas. Ela estava apenas... sem prática. Isso soava tão melhor do que enferrujada.

Mas se Tsunade estava com vergonha dela, o soco devia ter sido muito feio, como a-pior-falha-na-história-das- falhas-ninja.

Voar de cabeça no chão após uma garota com metade de seu tamanho entrar na luta, pode parecer um pouco patético do ponto de vista ninja. Ok, parecia horrível, mas quem era Sakura para ressentir um golpe de sorte de uma ninja em ascensão?

Sim, era isso.

"Shishou, foi só um golpe de sorte."

"Enferrujada, Sakura. Enfeeeeerrujaaaaadaaa"

_Droga._

* * *

Tsunade sentou à sua mesa murmurando ao sol nascente, que ignorou as súplicas de sua ressaca para se pôr. Sentou meio caída em seu braço, com o olhar cauteloso nos relatórios das missões debaixo de seus olhos cansados. A feia pilha de papéis era seguida de missões completadas, e ela começava a ver uma tendência perturbadora ali.

Qualquer outra missão Rank-A, missão sem ranking, e missão classe-S dava a impressão de ter sido assinada como completada pela mesma carinha sorridente com uma cicatriz em um olho.

"Shizune? Por que Kakashi está pegando todas as missões perigosas? Ele está economizando para alguma coisa? Vai se casar? Está tentando ser morto?"

"Kakashi...casado," Shizune suspirou lesadamente em seu café. Recompondo-se rapidamente, ela ajeitou a roupa e enfatizou calmamente, "Eu acho que ele está tentando fazer sua função por completo, senhora."

"Bem, não podemos permitir que ele pegue todas as missões mais caras. E não podemos deixar que ele fique exausto pelas suas constantes responsabilidades estressantes. Ele precisa dar um tempo. Lembra de Hyuuga Neji e o incidente no chuveiro? Ele disse que foi estresse da missão. Nós já sabemos que Kakashi tem um vício em coisas pervertidas. Não queremos que isso dê errado, queremos? Ele precisa de uma missão fácil."

"De acordo, Tsunade-sama. Mas que tipo de missão você tem em mente?"

Tsunade bateu na testa com a longa unha. Shizune quase podia ver a fumaça ao esquentar dos motores. Tsunade finalmente deu um largo sorriso.

"Bem, ele costumava ensinar. Eu tenho uma pessoa que precisa de ajuda. Uma pessoa...enferrujada."

Shizune rolou os olhos. Sakura não estava enferrujada; apenas aparentava não estar concentrada naquele dia. A jovem que a nocauteou fez num tiro certeiro, e Sakura nunca usava seu chakra em treinos de lutas corpo-a-corpo. Ela poderia matar um. Mas Tsunade via as coisas como a Tsunade,e Kakashi e Sakura teriam que se submeter ao seu _discernimento_ por um tempinho.

"Shizune, faça Kakashi vir às 2:00 para rápidas instruções. Faça Sakura vir às 3:00."

Shizune arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao observar Tsunade procurar freneticamente pelas pilhas de livros atrás de sua mesa. Seja o que for que ela tenha planejado, não seria razoável.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sentou confortavelmente na cadeira de madeira à mesa da Hokage, passando os dedos pelo seu manga Icha Icha paradise que ele mantinha seguro firmemente. Aquela vontade desesperadora de abrir crescia tanto que as palavras de Tsunade se perdiam da boca dela para os ouvidos dele. As instruções da Sannin eram sempre tão cansativas; era difícil ficar focado.

Quando houve uma pausa em seu caloroso discurso, Kakashi respondeu só porque achou que era a sua vez de falar. "Sim, viciado...quero dizer...enferrujada...sim, madame.", ele resmungou enquanto acariciava com adoração a capa do livro laranja.

"Você ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse, Hatake?" Tsunade olhou-o notando o olhar entediado naquele olho.

"Cada uma delas, Hokage-sama", ele disse tão displicente, que ela teve que acreditar nele.

"Tudo certo, Kakashi. Você está dispensado. Pegue sua aluna às 4:00 no portão principal. Mas lembre-se de manter aquele pequeno fato sobre ensina-la, em segredo. Entendeu?"

"Claro, Hokage-sama," Kakashi respondeu mecanicamente. Levantou de sua cadeira e abriu nas páginas educativas e cheias de orelhas de seu volume favorito. Vagando pra fora da porta que Shizune mantinha aberta, ele já estava absorvido no começo do romance (entre outras coisas pervertidas) dos personagens principais em questão de segundos.

A grande porta de madeira bateu se fechando com um estrondo atrás dele, o trazendo de volta à realidade.

_Aluna? _

* * *

Sakura sentou envergonhada na mesma cadeira que Kakashi ocupou uma hora antes. Suspirando profundamente, ela se preparou para o papo do enferrujada de novo. Mas para maior alívio de Sakura, Tsunade aparentava ter outra coisa em mente quando a conversa de fato começou.

A Hokage pegou um pergaminho da primeira gaveta de sua mesa e o deu à Sakura.

"Sakura, eu tenho uma missão pra lhe enviar. Esse pergaminho é para ser entregue para um contato na Areia em alguns dias. Eu tenho um segundo pergaminho com os detalhes da missão. Você acompanhará o Jounin Hatake."

"Hatake Kakashi? Eu acho que ele não fez nada além de missões classe-S sozinho. Essa é uma classe-S?" A voz de Sakura revelou certa empolgação.

"Er...nao, não tão extremo assim. Mas é importante. Kakashi está se sobrecarregando nas missões de rank alto, e eu quero que ele relaxe um pouco. Acho que ele sente falta do time, então eu pensei que seria bom reagrupar vocês dois. Naruto e Sasuke estão ocupados com a ANBU agora, então eu acho que seria bom pra você...ter alguém do time.", Tsunade olhou pra Shizune que tinha o rosto virado e as mãos na boca para reprimir suas bufadas.

Sakura ergueu a sobrancelha em suspeita, mas achou que qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar no laboratório e esperar que Tsunade insistisse para que ela lutasse com Gai para praticar.

"Bem, eu acho que seria bom ter Kakashi..."

"Sim, seria." Tsunade a ignorou e continuou. " Okay, pegue o pergaminho e o encontre no portão da frente hoje às 4:00. Oh, e se Kakashi tentar...você sabe... te ensinar algo, apenas lembre que ele provavelmente sente falta disso, e tenha paciência com ele. Você sabe, concorde com qualquer coisa que ele tente ensinar a você."

Sakura mordeu a língua e lutou para não rolar os olhos. Hatake Kakashi _nunca_ simpatizou com a idéia de ensiná-los depois de levar suas mãos deles quando tinham 12 anos. Pensar que ele tentaria fazer o papel de professor- inapropriado- fez Sakura quase querer rir...quase.

Agora mesmo, a idéia de jogar o pergaminho no diamante na testa de Tsunade era quase irresistível.

Shizune veio rapidamente e desejou boa sorte à Sakura, enquanto aproveitava a oportunidade para conduzi-la até a porta. Sakura reparou na marca de mordida na mão direita de Shizune, assim como Shizune reparou a veia pulsando na testa de Sakura.

Elas assentiram em consenso e Sakura saiu; dois pergaminhos em seus punhos fechados.

* * *

Quatro horas (ou mais precisamente cinco horas) no portão principal rendeu um certo entretenimento à Sakura. Aparentemente os guardas da frente estavam muito entediados, e tentavam continuamente pensar na melhor cantada para passar nela. Sakura riu exageradamente, e deu meia volta, botando o dedo na goela na esperança de vomitar.

"Eu vou te matar, Hatake," resmungou baixinho, olhando para o relógio do escritório do portão, acima das sorridentes faces masculinas, quando deu 5:16.

Caminhando lentamente, como se nunca precisasse se apressar por Kakashi, Sakura pegou um pedaço de dango no caminho para o apartamento dele. Finalmente alcançando o pequeno prédio dele, ela sentou à beira do meio-fio da rua e esperou. Se havia uma coisa que ela sabia sobre Hatake Kakashi, é que ele nunca se apressava.

Com os pés calçados contra o meio-fio e de joelhos juntos, posicionou a caixa de doces em seu colo. Com um suspiro de resignação, levou o primeiro palitinho de dango à sua boca.

Assim que o primeiro pedaço lhe desceu à garganta, dois conhecidos chakras anunciavam suas presenças atrás dela. Ela nem precisou virar pra saber quem eram.

"Aqui está ela", a voz contente de Naruto cortava pelo silêncio do jeito dela. "Por acaso", ele adicionou olhando pra caixa cheia no colo dela.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Sakura suspirou, dando um tapa na mão em seu ombro. Olhou pra cima pra ver Naruto e Sasuke atrás dela, ambos sorrindo e apreciando o fato de que ela estava de volta ao primeiro nível enquanto eles podiam cruzar os braços em seus uniformes ANBU.

"Só passando. Estamos indo para uma longe missão de um mês. Nós viemos pra você saber que estamos saindo. O que você está fazendo?" Sasuke disse calmamente ao sentar ao lado de Sakura. Naruto sentou no outro lado, e antes que ela percebesse um palitinho com dangos estava nas mãos dele.

"Missão...às quatro horas. Como vocês me acharam aqui?" Sakura balançou a cabeça e tentou não soar tão exasperada.

"Nós ouvimos que você estava saindo em missão com Kakashi. Eu encontrei Shizune na torre Hokage. Daí em diante foi fácil. Hatake Kakashi - sempre atrasado. Haruno Sakura – impaciente. Nós achamos que você simplesmente viria aqui e esperaria." Naruto sorriu feliz, todo orgulhoso de sua brilhante dedução.

Sakura não conseguia pensar num jeito de contestar. Ela era impaciente, apesar de um estar um pouco melhor do que seus tempos de adolescente. E sim, por mais raro que o tenham visto nos últimos anos, Hatake Kakashi ainda era perpétua e irritantemente atrasado.

"Posso pegar um dango, Sakura?" Naruto perguntou, já mexendo na caixa de novo.

Sakura suspirou e deixou a caixa nas mãos dele. Naruto fez um pequeno barulho de apreciação entre mordidas.

"Hum, o que é isso?" uma voz familiar perguntou da parte frontal do prédio, do outro lado do trio. Sakura olhou pra cima e viu Kakashi sentado no fim da escada, braços equilibrados nos joelhos, e o familiar livro laranja pendia em sua mão. Uma mochila de tamanho médio ao seu lado, e ele aparentava estar mais entediado e não-afetado do que nunca.

Simultaneamente, Sakura e Naruto murmuraram, "Está atrasado."

* * *

De volta aos portões de Konoha, Kakashi parecia praticamente ignora-los ao olhar para a floresta além das grandes portas. Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura pareciam entretidos em uma profunda conversa sobre a ANBU e isso não o interessava de jeito, maneira, ou forma alguma. _Ter estado lá, feito aquilo_ invadia sua mente, e ele suspirou baixo.

Enquanto esperava pelo fim da conversa ou pelo menos pela pausa dela, ele observou um dos jovens Chuunin que vigiavam o portão chegando perto demais pro seu gosto.

Kakashi pigarreou, limpando a garganta.

Sakura olhou pra ele. Ela conhecia aquele som. Era o som do 'hora de ir' ou 'estou interrompendo?' ou ainda 'isso foi ótimo mas eu não vou rir abertamente de vocês, então irei camuflar com um pigarreio.'

"Kakashi-sempai? Precisa de água?" ela disse num falso tom suave.

Kakashi não estava ignorante de seu doce sarcasmo. Mas o último fio de sua paciência estava se partindo. "Hora de ir."

_Ah, aquele pigarreio_. "Tudo bem", ela disse cooperativamente e acenou para Naruto e Sasuke.

Dando um passo, Sakura sentiu seu braço seguro por fortes dedos. "Então, Sakura? Você vai estar sozinha com Kakashi nesta missão." Naruto se aproximou, mas não conseguiu manter sua voz baixa.

"Então?"

"Então...tente dar uma olhada no rosto dele se você conseguir."

"Você ta brincando?"

"Não. Apenas tente. Nós não vimos. Ainda estou curioso." Naruto cutucou Sasuke que parecia bastante embaraçado por estar tão perto a ponto de ouvir a conversa... assim como Kakashi.

"Eu teria mais chance de ver a bunda dele, Naruto." Sakura suspirou, impaciente para ir embora.

"Nah. Nós já vimos. Apenas o rosto."

Os olhos de Sakura arregalaram por vários motivos. O primeiro motivo era a persistência de Naruto em algo que eles desistiram quando eram crianças; a segunda era que Naruto viu a bunda de Kakashi. Sakura nunca contemplou como deveria ser o bumbum de Kakashi antes. Isso tinha o potencial de se transformar no tipo da idéia repugnante que fica presa no cérebro para se tornar um pesadelo quando finalmente conseguisse dormir.

Girando nos calcanhares, Sakura não disse tchau. Todo seu esforço ia para tirar os destruidores últimos dois minutos de sua mente.

As despedidas chegaram aos seus ouvidos ao que ela andava atrás de Kakashi, mas ela apenas ergueu uma mão tensa em resposta.

* * *

Três horas se passaram lentamente e nenhuma palavra havia sido dita. As cigarras pareciam ter muito a dizer, assim como os pássaros, mas não Hatake Kakashi. Parecia que a única coisa que o interessava era o seu livro.

Pequenas fantasias sobre jogá-lo pra cima e enfia-lo na poeira brincavam em sua mente repetidamente, assim como a recorrente imagem mental de como seria o seu bumbum – apesar de que ela tinha que admitir que ele realmente parecia em boa forma. Até onde iam os corpos, ela o daria nota nove. Ela assumiu que andar atrás de alguém por três horas era um motivo para fazer você olhar depois de um tempo, então culpa estava fora de questão.

_Definitivamente tempo demais pra pensar na missão_.

Contudo, a noite que chegou cedo não começou boa.

A noite começava a cair e as estrelas apareciam entre os galhos das árvores acima. Sakura tropeçou numa raiz e percebeu que seus pés estavam ficando cansados.

_Oh deus, eu estou enferrujada._

Fazendo um suspiro exagerado, Kakashi espreguiçou e estalou a coluna antes de fechar seu livro. "Então, Sakura. Está com quantos anos agora? Dezessete...dezoito?" ele perguntou com uma curiosidade contida enquanto inspecionava a pequena clareira em que eles pararam. Ele ficou com o pequeno rio ao lado e o bom abrigo da árvore carregada de folhas acima.

"Vinte e um", Sakura respondeu secamente.

"Oh," Kakashi ria enquanto coçava atrás da cabeça. "Bem, eu devia ter imaginado. Quero dizer...estou com vinte e seis agora."

Sakura coçou a testa e riu num humor frustrado. "Esse trinta e um realmente soou como vinte e seis, senpai. Você quer acampar aqui?

Kakashi indicou sua aceitação com um 'hm' e Sakura viu que ele já estava jogando a mochila ao chão.

Pelo menos havia algumas palavras trocadas. Pelo menos não seria completo silêncio. Talvez quando ele tentasse a _ensinar_ alguma coisa – por causa da sua necessidade desesperadora de _ensinar_ – aí haveria mais conversa.

Com uma hora, o fogo já brilhava e os colchões de dormir já estavam no chão. Kakashi decidiu pegar o segundo turno de sentinela e dar a Sakura o tempo para dormir durante a manhã. Ainda que ele nunca diga à Sakura, ele havia dormido até o meio-dia e não tinha necessidade de dormir como ela tinha. Quando ele era sensei do Time Sete, ela era sempre a primeira a chegar pelas manhãs, e ele achou que velhos hábitos nunca morriam.

Mais confortável, Sakura sentou no macio colchão verde que ela sempre usava e observou Kakashi jogando galhos quebrados na fogueira. Ele era casual e parecia bem chateado com a coisa toda.

Sakura finalmente deu um suspiro, "Sinto muito, Kakashi-senpai. Eu tenho certeza que não queria fazer essa missão. Deve ser incrivelmente chato fazer dupla comigo. Eu sei que você está acostumado com as missões classe-S."

Kakashi a olhou e ela pode ver seu olho fechar de leve. "Por que eu pensaria isso?" perguntou calmamente enquanto sentava em seu próprio colchão.

Sakura desafivelou os protetores de perna de sua canela e tirou os sapatos para deixá-los ao lado. Desabotoou a pequena saia médica e a depositou cuidadosamente ao lado dos sapatos. Apenas em seu curto short preto e a túnica vermelha, pôs as pernas nuas na sua frente e esticou os dedos das mãos até os dedos dos pés.

Depois do estalo de algumas juntas e de respirar fundo, ela pareceu cansar um pouco.

"Eu sei que Tsunade o pôs pra me treinar de novo, senpai."

"Treinar de novo?" Kakashi dissipou a idéia quase casualmente, sacudindo a mão antes de tirar a bandana e puxar o zíper de seu uniforme. Esfregando os dedos freneticamente pelos cabelos, ele sentou-se e olhou para sua jovem companheira com ambos os olhos.

A cabeça de Sakura pendeu pra baixo e ela o mirou com o mesmo olhar que ela normalmente tinha enquanto socava algo em pedaços. Isso não era estranho para Kakashi. Ela já vira o efeito daquele olhar debaixo dos grandes blocos de chão quebrado uma vez.

"Ela quer que você me treine porque acha que estou enferrujada. Bem, eu posso te dizer que não estou."

"Tenho certeza que não está." Enfatizou Kakashi, todo o tempo tentando lembrar de algum pedaço de sua conversa com a Hokage. Talvez Tsunade tenha dito 'enferrujada' e ele não conseguia lembrar. _Maldita obsessão por Icha Icha Paradise. _

"Tsunade-shishou disse que eu sou a mais enferrujada ferrugem que a ferrugem já viu. Ela disse que eu sou a mais enferrujada ferrugem a enferrujar na história da ferrugem."

Kakashi esfregou seus cabelos com uma mão de novo, o bagunçando mais que o normal. "Isso parece desagradável"

"Bem, estou para-fraseando. Mas você está aqui pra me treinar. Eu posso lhe assegurar que não há necessidade. Aquilo foi...só um golpe de sorte."

"Ah, sim! A menina de dez anos. Eu ouvi sobre. Pena que eu faltei."

"Ela não tinha dez anos!" Sakura rosnou, mas forçou algum autocontrole. "Ela tinha...doze...quase treze."

"Sei."

"De qualquer jeito." Sakura se recompôs. "Eu estive muito ocupada no laboratório por um par de anos, então não tive tempo pra praticar."

"É claro," Kakashi disse disperso ao recostar-se e cruzar os pés. "Em que você está trabalhando no laboratório?"

Sakura pareceu acordar de seu estado caído. Parece que ele havia acertado a tecla da alegria com essa pergunta.

"Química dos corpos e como nossos corpos reagem a certos estímulos. Estamos tentando produzir certas reações com chakra. Se conseguirmos achar um jeito de usar chakra para o interrogatório, ou até criar sensações e emoções em indivíduos que estamos lhe dando numa missão secreta, então a necessidade de armas escondidas no corpo iria decair. É mais seguro do tentar usar uma kunai em situações de espionagem."

"Sei."

Uma sobrancelha rosa arqueou ao que Sakura examinou a resposta repetida. Com certeza, ele não ficava animado com justus medicinais e pesquisas, mas pelo podia se mostrar um pouco interessado, por cortesia. Mas, novamente, ele era o preguiçoso copy-nin dos seus dias de pré-adolescente. Nada parecia haver mudado nele.

"Deixe-me mostra-lo", ela disse tranquilamente enquanto saía de seu colchão e andava descalça pela grama agradável até ele. Sentando no colchão ao seu lado, ela pode ver os olhos dele arregalarem um tanto. Cruzou as pernas e apontou para a mão dele. "Você se importa se eu...?"

Sakura pegou no pulso. Levantou o braço dele e segurou firme na pele entre a luva de couro e a manga dobrada.

Kakashi observava. Finalmente, sua atenção totalmente voltada pra ela.

"Ao pressionar chakra dentro das células do seu braço, eu posso criar uma reação ao longo da sua pele."

Imediatamente, Kakashi sentiu arrepios lhe percorrerem por toda a pele, fazendo os finos cabelos eriçarem. Um arrepio foi na sua espinha e ele podia realmente dizer que seu braço sentiu frio. Dedos tensos finalmente terminaram todo o processo e ele riu um pouco. "Interessante."

"É sim. Eu enganei as suas células para pensarem que está frio. Repare os pêlos arrepiados. Eu não causei isso, foi o seu corpo."

Kakashi sentou de seu recosto. "Se importa se eu tentar?"

Sakura sorriu. "Você copiou, não foi?"

"Número mil e um", ele deu um risinho. Pondo sua mão por baixo do pulso dela, ele gentilmente levantou o braço dela e passou seus dedos ao longo do antebraço. Pêlos se arrepiavam abaixo dos dedos dele, e Sakura seguia o toque com seus olhos.

"Engraçado, eu fiquei arrepiada, mas não senti frio de verdade."

Kakashi a olhou inexpressivo. "Eu ainda não usei meu chakra."

Eles se olharam por um segundo.

De repente, os grilos pareceram extremamente barulhentos.

"Oh," disse Sakura um pouco alegrinha demais, "Meu braço é...bem a pele é...muito sensível. Bom seus dedos são...hum...seu toque é...gentil...leve..." Retraiu-se. Tirando o braço, ela se levantou e foi para seu colchão um tanto rápido demais para sentir-se confiante. Sentou-se com delicadeza e mirou Kakashi que já tinha o livro laranja aberto novamente. Ela fechou os olhos para concentrar no grito de sua inner que começava.

Kakashi pigarreou. "Já haviam me dito isso antes."

Quando voltou virando a cabeça abrupta, ele parecia ignorá-la de novo, mas seus olhos estavam enrugados em seu divertimento.

_Putz_.

"Bem, você pegou a idéia." Ela tentou parecer não-afetada. "Estimulação de chakra é um ramo muito interessante," murmurou levemente indignada.

"Oh, concordo. Eu posso ver muitas possibilidades pra esse tipo de uso do chakra.", Kakashi disse por detrás de seu livro.

"Você vê! Eu sei. Estou bem animada sobre o que poderia acontecer depois se nós aperfeiçoarmos o uso do chakra para o que normalmente usamos químicos. Eu gostaria de..." Sakura parou quando viu os olhos enrugados de Kakashi mirando de seu livro para ela.

"Não era o que você queria dizer, não é?" ela murmurou baixa e lentamente.

Kakashi riu e focou novamente em sua leitura à luz do fogo.

Sakura deitou no colchão, recusando admitir a insinuação dele. _Pervertido_, pensou consigo mesma.

Por um longo tempo, ficou deitada no colchão olhando as estrelas acima. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, as respirações pesadas do sono de Kakashi enchiam o pequeno campo.

Sakura soltou um suspiro, zangada. "Droga. Ele está certo. Por que raios eu não pensei nisso?"

* * *

Oi!

É isso aí, agora vou atacar de tradutora. xD Essa fic já está completa então vocês não vão correr o risco de ficar sem ela. u.u Repetindo: Todos os créditos vão para a Leafy Girl. Ela escreve ótimas fics, e eu achei essa muito legal e queria que todos tivessem a oportunidade de lê-la.

Então gostaram? Tomara que sim! Mandem revies dizendo o que vocês acham. Eu prometo que muuuuita coisa ainda vai acontecer com esse (futuro) casal. xD

Ja ne

Moon


	2. Uma Lição de Respeito

Naruto não é meu. Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Mas eu tiro uma casquinha fazendo fics. 8D

* * *

Capítulo 2- Uma Lição de Respeito

* * *

A aurora chegava, e Hatake Kakashi acariciava seu queixo barbudo para sentir os pelos surgindo pra fora do tecido preto na metade de baixo de seu rosto. Estava começando a coçar muito. Talvez aquele cavanhaque tenha sido uma má idéia. Ninguém veria de qualquer jeito; de repente já fosse hora para uma barbeada.

_Eh, talvez amanhã_.

Olhando pra baixo de onde ele estava esparramado confortavelmente numa alta árvore de Konoha, ele viu a kunoichi adormecida que estaria o acompanhando na próxima semana ou mais. Uma muito respeitável e capaz Senhorita Haruno Sakura, roncava com os grunhidos mais sem modos que ele já ouvira ( não que ele estivesse muito acostumado com os ruídos durante o sono das mulheres usuais).

Ele riu baixo pra si mesmo, lembrando do embaraço dela na noite passada. Ele não se importava com a interação próxima com ela; parecia muito madura e um pouco mais autoconfiante do que ele lembrava. Para iniciantes, ela não ia continuar por causa de um garoto, suas roupas, ou o desconforto de uma missão rústica. Vê-la ficando empolgada por causa do trabalho que estava fazendo, o qual era um ramo muito respeitável e admirado em Konoha, o fez decidir que ela merecia algum respeito.

Pelo menos ela não era mais insanamente temperamental.

O que era a causa dele sentir-se mal, pois ambos foram forçados à situação atual, apesar de que certamente era uma boa pausa das perseguições de criminosos de unhas pintadas ou escolta de diplomatas com altos preços por suas cabeças.

A última missão classe-S em que esteve lhe custou uma de suas armas favoritas assim como uma missão rank-D, apesar de dentro do critério de ambos, era uma mudança bem vinda. Infelizmente, ele podia imaginar que ele estaria perdendo um dinheiro gordo na forma de uma forragem sem rank, mas quando Tsunade disse 'Pule', ele foi forçado a resmungar de volta 'Quão baixo?'

Uh, mas ensinar de novo...

Como ensinar uma aluna que não requer o seu conhecimento?

Como se esforçar no equivalente a uma missão placebo?

A resposta? Bem, você não consegue.

Plano 1: Ele apenas tentaria não zanga-la.

Plano 2: Ele apenas tentaria não zanga-la.

Mas novamente, ele era Hatake Kakashi. Ele nunca ligou para os chiliques femininos antes, então por que ia começar agora? Apesar de que essa mulher em particular podia transformá-lo em pasta amassada durante seu sono. Tinha que ter alguma diversão para preencher os dias de agora até a troca da informação inútil.

E talvez, talvez, ele teria tempo para uma boa leitura.

Observando-a dormir, bufando, se mexendo em seu saco de dormir verde, sonolenta, ele decidiu que já era hora de tirar a ferrugem de suas habilidades – seja lá o quanto minúscula ela for.

Quando ele deslizou pro chão ao lado dela, os grunhidos viraram palavras e ela confessou seu amor por panquecas de morango, dando leve ênfase ao creme batido extra.

Ele riu baixo, e ela mexeu de novo para esticar os dedos pra fora do saco de dormir. Kakashi usou dois dedos para virar a borda de baixo para cima e expor os pés dela até seus tornozelos.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o jutsu que copiara dela na noite passada. Uma simples infusão celular de chackra, mas algo que não podia fazer sem copiar. Até mesmo agora, estaria imperfeito, mas ele daria uma chance ao velho Jounin.

Moldando o chackra, ele segurou com sua mão os pés de Sakura, fazendo esforço para não acorda-la. Quando a pele arrepiada começou a formar uma covinha em seu rosto, suas pernas lisas e seus dedos de quem faz pedicure se curvaram apertados, ele teve que lutar contra parar de rir.

Os pés dela subiram e ela pôs os joelhos em sua frente enquanto falava abafadamente, grunhidos indignados para ninguém. Meio adormecida, a mão não-coordenada de Sakura começou a tatear pela coberta quando seus dedos encontraram algo duro.

"Mas o que...?" Sakura meio que sentou e sonolentamente olhou o homem agachado perto dela. Afastando o ninho de ratos rosa de seu rosto, ela pegou o objeto cilíndrico para achar um pergaminho de missão aberto. Depois de esfregar a sonolência de seus olhos, ela leu as grandes palavras engarranchadas em vermelho e maiúsculo.

NÃO A TRAGA DE VOLTA ATÉ QUE ELA POSSA LUTAR!

Sakura mirou Kakashi de novo e suspirou. "Ela é uma tutora que realmente se faz entender. Olha, tem onze pontos de exclamação. Como se dez não fossem o suficiente." Ela o estendeu para ele, apontando para as marcas vermelhas. "Essa é a sua ordem de missão?"

Kakashi levantou-se, tomou o pergaminho dela, e sorriu por trás de sua máscara com exagerada alegria. "Eu receio que sim. Darei quatro minutos para que se levante, e então seguiremos." Ele vagamente a lembrou de Sai com sua falta de etiqueta social ou empatia.

Gemendo, ela virou de novo o rosto para a cama, tentando ignorar o tom jovial dele e seu falso- dos- falsos sorriso. "Quando diabos você virou uma pessoa da manhã?" ela grunhiu dentro do colchão, sua voz abafada e pesada.

O lado do saco levantou de repente com um ruído e Sakura rolou pra fora dele na grama úmida de orvalho. Ela abriu os olhos e apertou-os com o sol acima de sua cabeça até que a forma de Kakashi o bloqueou.

"Desde as duas da manhã." ele disse calmamente enquanto reclinou-se perto do rosto dela "Vamos lá. Vamos sacudir essa ferrugem pra fora."

Deu um tapa em seus olhos ao deixar escapar um longo e exasperado suspiro e resmungou, " Não posso acreditar que você disse isso."

* * *

Ajoelhando-se, Sakura com esforço tentou ignorar os pés calçados andando pela águas de um lado pro outro enquanto ela afundava uma toalha de rosto na água gelada do rio. Os irritantes 'plops' e 'splashs' que ele fazia finalmente a encheram a paciência e ela grunhiu um som de aborrecimento. Ela esperava que ele finalmente pegasse a dica, mas é claro, ele não pegou... ou melhor, não pegaria.

Era isso, ela pensou. Ele finalmente tornara o ignora-la numa forma de arte.

"Você sabe, Senpai, dizem que quando os animais andam pra lá e pra cá, eles estão ou se preparando para atacar ou ficaram loucos. Qual deles é você?" Ela olhou pra cima e ele parou.

Kakashi cruzou os braços no peito e ergueu a cabeça. " Você acabou de me igualar a um animal?"

"Se a carapuça serviu."

"Eu pensei que você era uma pessoa da manhã?"

"Aos doze – sim – Vinte e um – talvez uma pessoa mais para metade da manhã." Ela sorriu exageradamente e Kakashi soltou um riso amuado. Ela o lembrou Naruto exatamente aí.

Sakura esfregou seu rosto com a toalha fria e suspirou. " Então o que faremos que requer que eu esteja alerta aos primeiros raios da aurora?" Suas palavras saíram abafadas.

O som dos pés de Kakashi movendo na água a disse que ele finalmente tomou seu caminho para a margem.

"Eu preciso checar algumas coisas," ele disse calmamente a uns passos de distância. Sakura não estava positiva, e rezou para que sua mente estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto consigo, mas ela achou que talvez tivesse ouvido algo tilintar. Erguendo a cabeça vagarosamente, ela olhou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta para o objeto de prata refletindo o sol na cintura de Kakashi.

Levantando rapidamente, ela apontou o guizo com um dedo acusador pelo tecido molhado em sua mão. "Você ta brincando? Isso é um teste pra genin." Ela girou a toalha molhada em seus dedos e lançou-a no homem que estava em pé casualmente do outro lado com os braços cruzados.

Não foi um arremesso difícil, e Kakashi só precisou dar um passo para o lado para evitar o projétil, mas ela se fez entender._ Pasta amassada durante seu sono_, ele se lembrou. Parece que ele já tinha falhado no Plano 1 e Plano 2.

Curvando-se facilmente, Kakashi pegou a toalha de rosto molhada e jogou pra ela. "Você deixou cair alguma coisa."

"Droga. Errei." Sakura cruzou os braços por cima de sua blusa vermelha e balançou a cabeça devagar.

A perturbação das mulheres nunca esteve dentro dos níveis de conforto de Kakashi e ele fechou o olho e respirou profundamente, jogando a toalha de lado. O tempo de confortá-la estava acabado.

"Nós _vamos fazer_ isso, mas vou fazer um negócio com você. Se você _conseguir_ pegar o guizo em dez minutos, então continuamos a treinar até deixarmos o pergaminho e pular o treinamento no caminho de volta."

Sakura largou os braços e começou a andar na direção dele, "E se eu _conseguir_ pegar o guizo?" A voz dela estava subitamente otimista.

"Não é como se você conseguisse, mas..." As palavras de Kakashi foram interrompidas quando Sakura desapareceu e um pequeno tilintar em sua cintura chamou sua atenção. Olhou pra baixo e viu uma mão de unhas bem feitas esticar ao redor por detrás dele, dois dedos já no pequeno guizo prata. Antes que pudesse reagir, o guizo havia sumido.

Kakashi olhou pra baixo por um momento e sorriu por trás da máscara. _Impressionante. Ela reagiu imediatamente. Se eu estivesse com meu Sharingan de fora, eu saberia que não era ela na minha frente. Foi inteligente usar a toalha de rosto e seu temperamento para me distrair._

Com um sorriso irônico, Sakura examinou o objeto de metal e o fez pender em seus dedos, deixando que tilintasse alegremente. "É um belo som, você não acha? Pena que eu não consegui o que queria pelo negócio."

Kakashi se esforçou para não rir. Ao invés disso, ele passou as mãos lentamente pelo seu bagunçado cabelo prata e esperou que ela fizesse seu próximo movimento. Ele tinha relativa certeza de que ela tivesse um.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Kakashi-Senpai. Eu acho que nós devíamos fazer o _meu_ teste do guizo. Se você conseguir pegar o sino de mim em dez minutos, eu vou cozinhar seu café da manhã. Se eu continuar com o guizo, entretanto, você vai cozinhar o meu café da manhã todos os dias até o fim da missão.

Ela tilintou o guizo novamente, o enervando.

"Bem, eu acho que parece bom. Mas vou lhe avisando... eu não gosto da minha comida queimada."

As sobrancelhas de Sakura ergueram-se em falsa indignação, "Superconfiante, não estamos?"

"Sim, eu acho que _nós _estamos" Kakashi retornou calmamente. " Neste caso, eu não vou voltar atrás."

"Seria um desapontamento se você voltasse" , ela completou, " Tudo certo então, Senpai. Vamos ver onde a ferrugem realmente está."

Eles esperaram por apenas alguns segundos, nenhum deles se movendo até o momento em que ele finalmente piscou. Então ela sumiu.

Cinco minutos haviam se passado ao que eles os gastaram lutando, se escondendo, e lutando um pouco mais. Mas agora ambos se escondiam entre as árvores depois de uma estrondosa fenda ter aberto no chão produzindo uma coberta de poeira suficiente para escape.

Nesse ponto, Kakashi sabia onde estava Sakura, mas decidiu manter o suspense um pouquinho. Quanto mais ela esperasse, mais chances de ela escorregar. Todo mundo sabia isso, Haruno Sakura – impaciente.

Ele recostou-se no tronco da árvore observando-a e imaginando exatamente o quão bom ela cozinhava quando sentiu o chakra dela aumentar de repente. Ela sabia que ele estava por perto.

Levantando sua bandana, ele decidiu que era a hora de assegurar seu café da manhã.

Pairando acima dela na árvore, ele se preparou para descer e pegar o guizo em seu poder. Mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, ela desapareceu. Em segundos uma mão enluvada apareceu através da árvore acima e o tronco quebrou-se em milhões de partes. Os pedaços de madeira choveram em torno de si e Kakashi começou sua primeira série de selos em retaliação imediata.

"Quase peguei você," ela gritou e Kakashi estava imediatamente lembrado do último teste dos guizos quando ela tinha por volta dos quinze. Naquela hora ele estava em baixo da terra e ela o havia deixado em choque pra em quebrar a terra em pedaços ao seu redor.

Mas sendo o _copy_ ninja, se ele não aprendeu depois da primeira vez, então ele não era merecedor de seu nome.

Ele completou os selos e Sakura de repente percebeu galhos de árvore se esticando e agarrando seus tornozelos. Perdendo o equilíbrio, ela escorregou do ar para ficar pendurada das árvores. Um grito de "Drogaaaaaaa!" acompanhou sua bela queda, mas ela conseguiu manejar sem jeito até pegar novamente.

Rapidamente, ela cortou os galhos com uma kunai e caiu em direção ao chão. Ela conseguiu se endireitar, aterrissando duramente, mas usou chakra para amortecer. Seu pé formigou com o impacto e ela sibilou um pouco.

É claro, Kakashi havia sumido.

Rente à árvore e fazendo seu plano, Sakura deslizou uma pequena kunai pra dentro de sua luva encourada enquanto esperava. A ponta da kunai jazia ao longo de seu dedo médio, mantendo-a firme, ela terminaria o insultando de uma forma ou de outra.

Ele estava perto novamente. Ela podia sentir seu chakra já que ele não parecia escondê-lo de todo. Uma pontada de adrenalina inflamou seu estômago, fazendo com que se aquecesse. Ela pressionou bem o corpo contra a casca plana da árvore e direcionou seu chakra para seus pés e mãos. Se ele viesse pela frente, ela quebraria a terra e o pegaria com a kunai enquanto ele se movesse pra direita. Ele sempre se movia pra direita desse ataque. Se ele viesse por trás, ela usaria a árvore, jogando-a no chão para desequilibrá-lo.

No meio de seus pensamentos, porém, houve um súbito aperto em seu peito e olhou pra baixo e viu uma pequena corda de aço em torno de si. Presa à árvore por ambas as partes superior e inferior de seu corpo, ela rosnou de sua situação. Somente suas mãos podiam movimentar-se um pouco.

"Droga. De novo!" resmungou, e inclinou a cabeça no tronco.

Kakashi caminhou até sua frente e ela sabia que o sorriso estava por detrás daquela máscara. "Acho que estamos por volta dos nove minutos, e acredito que você tenha algo para mim." Seu olhar viajou para o punho fechado dela com força e o pequeno guizo pendurado por uma fina cordinha entre seus dedos.

"Bem, na verdade, eu tenho." ela disse calmamente. Com um rápido golpe da pequena kunai em sua outra mão, Sakura golpeou também a corda, cortando sua luva no processo. Ela usou seu chakra para impulsioná-la para frente, derrubando Kakashi com força. Da forma menos elegante possível, Sakura conseguiu subir no peito de Kakashi e segurar as mãos dele com seus joelhos. Em qualquer outra circunstância, ele acharia a posição um tanto provocante.

Kakashi respirou pesadamente com o peso dela pressionando seus pulmões. A blusa dela havia caído em seu rosto, cobrindo quase até seu nariz por causa da altura em que ela sentara em seu peito. Mas, contudo, ela fez boa atuação e conseguiu derruba-lo. Ele podia dar a ela o crédito que ela merecia por ter feito tanto por conta própria.

"Bem, bem, eu acho que ganhei." Ela sorriu e tilintou o guizo em cima dele.

Kakashi expirou com força, tirando a blusa da médica de seu rosto pela máscara. A voz dele era preocupada, mas não perdeu nada do sarcasmo que ele merecia apenas por esta situação. Ele olhou pra ela, por entre suas pernas.

"Parece uma forma indigna de ganhar, você não acha?"

Sakura deu de ombros. "Talvez um pouco, mas uma vitória é uma vitória, Senpai. E eu diria que você tem por volta de trinta e cinco segundos faltando." Ela tomou cuidado em não olhar para o Sharingan e abafou o riso quando bateu o guizo na bandana dele, produzindo o tilintar agudo no metal. Recompondo-se, ela dramaticamente deixou o guizo cair dentro de sua blusa. " Oh, e eu gosto do meu peixe levemente tostado com molho de soja, por favor."

Kakashi fechou os olhos por um momento, lutando contra a urgência de jogá-la na árvore para seu próximo movimento. Infelizmente para Sakura, ele decidiu em cruzar sua perna acima dela e vira-la de costas. Aconteceu tão rápido que quando ela bateu, seus olhos arregalaram-se e sua reação foi lenta.

Kakashi estava seguro em cima dela, prendendo as pernas dela com seus pés e os pulsos com uma de suas mãos enquanto montava em seu quadril. A outra mão estava em sua cintura. "Você dizia?"

"Um..." a chateação de Sakura era aparente.

Mas se a triste desistência de poder dela não era ruim o suficiente, seguiu-se uma pausa quando ambos realizaram onde estava o guizo. Os olhos de Kakashi viajaram até os seios dela.

Suspiros pesados preenchiam o pequeno espaço entre eles. O corpo de Sakura ainda sentia a urgência da adrenalina, mas uma pequena antecipação de que ele de fato tentaria ganhar a chamou atenção. Ainda que ela tenha sucumbido a ele no teste, ela ainda tinha a vantagem. Aquilo era empolgante.

Ele estava causando todas as reações nela ao olhá-la dessa forma. O conflito interno dizia que ele a estava vendo de um jeito diferente. Em algum lugar lá dentro, ela sabia que sempre quis que ele a respeitasse. A justaposição de sua atual posição submissa com o domínio da situação era libertadora.

"Você tem aproximadamente vinte segundos, Senpai." Ela sussurrou, incitando a decisão dele.

Ela podia sentir as pontas frias dos dedos dele pressionando levemente a pele entre seu short e sua blusa. Ele devia ter os posto ali durante a queda, mas por agora, estavam parados.

A face de Kakashi tornou-se séria. Ele observou os olhos verdes dela estreitarem com sua confiança e naquele momento ele podia dizer absolutamente que ela não era mais uma criança. Todos os movimentos que ela fazia eram calculados e precisos. Enferrujada era uma palavra ridícula para descrevê-la. Naquela última tentativa de manter o guizo, ela fez um movimento que achou positivo de que ele não contra-atacaria.

Seus dedos saltaram na cintura dela, e ela encolheu-se.

"Quatro segundos."

Kakashi finalmente liberou os pulsos dela e pôs-se de pé e calmamente saiu andando. Ele não a respondeu quando ela gritou, "...um!"

Fazendo seu caminho desleixadamente para agachar-se à fogueira que ele havia acendido mais cedo, ele usou um grande galho para cutucar a madeira e alimentar as chamas. Por agora, ele tentaria ignorar o jeito que ela socava o ar com o punho enquanto ainda deitava-se. Pelo menos o _Oh yeah_ dela foi apenas dito sem som em consideração.

Na mesma hora, Sakura sentou-se, acalmou-se, e estava ajeitando seu uniforme. Sua voz seguiu curso até onde ele sentava e soou leve e até gentilmente condescendente. "Você sabe, se tivesse me tratado como uma adulta, você talvez tivesse ganhado."

Kakashi a olhou de volta, levantou a cabeça, e tilintou o pequeno guizo prata.

Com uma risada escondida, ele admirou o lento arregalar dos olhos dela e o jeito que sua boca caiu aberta.

Sakura baixou o zíper de sua blusa até a linha do sutiã e começou a procurar. Quando ela olhou pra cima em derrota, ela pode ver que o olho dele fez aquela curvinha enrugada.

Ele sorriu com um sorriso que Sakura imaginava como sendo de um garoto de escola e a instruiu. "Eu gosto do meu peixe com arroz... por favor."

* * *

Eles comeram o café da manhã – o que ela fez - praticamente em silêncio. Kakashi havia andado até o rio e puxado a máscara pra baixo pra comer, mantendo-se de costas pra ela. Sakura sentou perto do fogo e calculava sem parar quantos outros homens teriam realmente pegado o guizo de sua blusa. Em sua estimativa, nem mesmo Jiraya teria a audácia. Naruto – sem chance, Kiba – talvez, Sasuke – absolutamente nunca.

Colocando a pequena tigela de café da manhã em seus joelhos, Sakura observou Kakashi lentamente erguendo o arroz até a boca com seus dedos. O homem era furtivo. Ela nem mesmo o sentiu pegar o sino. Talvez isso fosse muito ruim, divagou secretamente, ter a mão de um homem por baixo de sua blusa e não sentir nada. Normalmente ela iria se censurar por esse pensamento, mas estava cansada demais. A falta de um sono apropriado na noite passada estava fazendo efeito nela.

Kakashi continuava imponente, parecendo olhar para além da água e comendo calmamente. O usual, sua postura era casual, botando seu peso quase todo numa perna. Ela gostava disso nele. Toda situação em que estiverem desde que ela era nova, ele achava alguma maneira interna de relaxar e parecer não-afetado. Ele era um homem realmente impressionante, e ela decidiu que talvez o dissesse isso se a conversa desviasse pra esse caminho (o que na falta de uma conversa comum, ela duvidava muito).

Por agora, ela apenas o observaria comer, tranqüilo e relaxado. Inadvertidamente, seus olhos cansados estudaram a forma dele e a declaração de Naruto voltou a ela sobre ver Kakashi por trás. Riu pra si mesma e decidiu que a avaliação dele aumentara para dez.

_Sim, bela bunda._

Os dedos de Kakashi tremeram quando ele ergueu o arroz até sua boca. Apenas metade dos grãos passou pelos seus lábios e o resto espalhou-se no banco de areia abaixo de seus pés.

Eu não posso acreditar que ela fez isso. Não posso acreditar que ela enfiou aquele guizo por debaixo da blusa.

Com esforço, a idéia de que foi um jogo justo fez seu caminho racional em sua mente em pânico, mas não conseguiu faze-lo se sentir muito melhor. No teste do guizo, tudo é justo. Pelo menos é o que ele sempre achou quando reprovava todo mundo. Mas ela foi a primeira a enfiar o objeto do teste dentro do sutiã e sugeriu que o recuperasse... o que ele fez.

Com esperanças, Sakura não iria espancá-lo ao equivalente a um Jounin da cor de um purê de batatas. E, com esperanças, ninguém iria descobrir que ele teve suas mãos na blusa dela - muito menos Tsunade.

Dando uma respirada longa e dolorosa, Kakashi se esforçou para achar paz com essa situação. Talvez ela viesse depois, ele rezou com pouquíssimas esperanças. Levantando a máscara de volta, ele finalmente deu meia volta e viu o olhar cansado da cansada kunoichi. Infelizmente, ela estava olhando bem pra ele... bem, sua parte de baixo.

Sakura percebeu que foi pega e rapidamente começou a por arroz em sua boca numa velocidade Naruto, intensamente focada na tigela em seus joelhos.

Kakashi pigarreou.

Sakura deu suspiro, tentando forçar a montanha de arroz pra dentro. Aquilo soou como o pigarreio de ' _eu peguei você, mas não vou dizer nada_.'

Sem olhar pra cima, Sakura concentrou-se em sua pequena refeição e ouviu o barulho seco dos grãos do banco abaixo dos pés dele ao que ele se aproximava da fogueira do acampamento. Dando uma chance para uma rápida olhada, ela se esforçou para não aparentar culpa.

Kakashi inspirou e finalmente mudou o assunto não falado, "Quando você terminar, não vamos para o campo ANBU na fronteira. Nós podemos conseguir uma tenda para cada pela noite, talvez até uma cama dobrável".

Sakura acenou positivamente feliz, imaginando que uma cama dobrável era melhor do que a terra íngreme todo dia, e murmurou "_Mur fing_" (1) de sua boca cheia de arroz.

Kakashi a entendeu.

* * *

Uma trilha de cinco horas os direcionaram para um dos vários campos nas fronteiras do País do Fogo e Sakura ficou maravilhada em como era diferente do que ela imaginava. Todos os seus anos em missões com o Time 7 e depois Time Kakashi consistiam em sacos de dormir, uma fogueira patética, e peixe queimado no espeto.

Putz, o campo ANBU era ambrósia!

Homens jogavam cartas ao redor de pequenas mesas dobráveis, rindo e apostando. Pessoas cozinhavam comida de verdade em panelas de verdade e havia música em algum lugar. Parecia mais um acampamento do que trabalho e ela achou que passar o tempo ali não seria tanto sofrimento assim.

E, além disso, todos os homens lindos e altos tinham aquele brilhante, justo, mostrador de músculos e de ombros, enluvado uniforme ANBU. Já disse o bastante.

Kakashi parou quando eles entraram no campo e olhou pra Sakura que parou perto dele. "Isso pode ser um saco. Nós podíamos achar uma boa clareira perto do rio se você quiser?"

Sakura limpou a fina linha de baba em seu lábio e então sacudiu a cabeça. " Ah, não, não. Eu acho que podemos suportar isso por uma noite."

Kakashi concordou. Ele não estava indiferente à maneira que os olhos dela fixavam em tudo que era ANBU. Saudosamente ele lembrou dos olhares que recebia quando usava o seu. Vestir um uniforme ANBU podia ser igualado com o mais potente dos afrodisíacos.

Ah, aqueles eram os dias, ele suspirou por dentro.

"Ei, Hatake." Shiranui Genma riu do outro lado do campo. Ele deu uma leve corrida até o par que chamava muita atenção e seus olhos focaram em Sakura.

Sakura o mirou de volta e esperou. Ia acontecer. Ela podia ver isso no rosto dele quando seus lábios formaram um sorriso em volta daquela maldita senbon.

"Vocês não vão ficar aqui parados pra sempre, vão?", ele riu, correndo seus olhos por ela.

"Eh, Genma. Dá um tempo pra ela." Kakashi o cortou. " Sakura, por que você não arranja algo pra comer e eu vou nos registrar com o comandante da base."

Sakura acenou afirmativamente de novo, dando a Kakashi um olhar de apreciação por tê-la salvado do flerte lascivo de seu amigo mascador de senbon. Ela moveu-se calmamente até uma lareira e achou um par de mulheres ANBU batendo papo. Ela não as conhecia, mas pareceu um bom lugar para sentar, comer e olhar a paisagem.

Enquanto isso, Kakashi os havia anunciado para prevenir que fossem presos. Ele seguiu Genma até um pequeno grupo descansando numa sombra perto de um jogo de shougi de apostas altas.

"Ei, Kakashi-Senpai. Aquela com você é Haruno Sakura?" um jovem ANBU que Kakashi conhecia como Hideki perguntou. Os outros homens pareceram se animar quando a conversa começou e Kakashi os olhou suspeitamente, instantaneamente.

"A primeira e única" Genma respondeu por ele.

"Eu não sabia que ela deixou o laboratório," outro jovem comentou. "Eu gosto das gatas inteligentes com belos corpos. Belas curvas, você sabe."

Kakashi deu um suspiro, "Nós estamos numa missão de alguns dias para a Hokage".

"Uau, ela é gostosa," Hideki zuniu enquanto a observava sentar-se e conversar com as mulheres perto dela. Seu olhar passou por ela tantas vezes, que Kakashi imaginou se ele estaria fazendo um mapa de viagem pela memória. "Vocês dois vão ficar à noite?"

* * *

Sakura aproximou-se das duas mulheres no tronco perto do fogo. Suas vozes diminuíram um pouco, mas a conversa acelerou.

"Eu não tenho visto Hatake Kakashi num campo ANBU em anos. Acho que estamos com sorte." a primeira mulher deu um risinho.

"Seria mais sorte se ele estivesse em um uniforme ANBU. Eu fico imaginando o que ele está fazendo aqui? Acha que ele vai passar a noite?" a segunda mulher perguntou. Elas olharam uma para outra, empolgadas e então ambos pares de grandes olhos castanhos viraram para Sakura.

"Você está em missão com ele?"

Sakura olhou pra Kakashi que aparentava estar pronto pra matar alguém. " Um, sim. Dois dias agora. Estamos indo para o país da Areia."

"Sozinhos?" a primeira kunoichi disse enquanto torcia as pontas do cabelo, em antecipação.

"Uh, sim." Sakura lutou contra o olhar confuso que surgia em sua face.

"Você é tão sortuda. Olhe para o homem. O que eu não daria por uma missão sozinha com ele." As duas kunoichi se cutucaram e riram uma pra outra. A primeira virou pra Sakura novamente. " Vocês dois vão passar a noite?"

"Esse era o plano, eu acho. Por quê?"

Ambas riram um pouco mais conspiratórias do que Sakura gostaria, e ela acreditou que o pobre Kakashi parecia mais um suculento filé para as mulheres famintas.

"Eu imagino o que está por baixo da máscara" a segunda disse de antemão enquanto as três olharam para o Copy-nin. Sakura começou imaginar um pouco consigo mesma e estava um tanto intrigada pela empolgação que a presença dele pareceu causar. Com todos os jovens, gostosos ANBU circulando por aí, essas duas mulheres ficavam loucas pelo Jounin de cabelos brancos e bagunçados?

"Qual é o atrativo?" Sakura disse baixo embora ela tivesse uma idéia do que elas diriam. Ela sabia a observação que faria se elas a perguntassem.

Dois pares de olhos estreitos a miraram de novo e ela pôs o queixo em suas mãos, apoiando-se nos joelhos enquanto continuava a olhar pra Kakashi.

"Ele é esperto, forte, atraente, ele é misterioso, e é um dos melhores ninjas que já conhecemos em nossa vida. Você tem que imaginar que seria preciso alguma espécie de kunoichi maravilhosa para chamar a atenção dele. Toda mulher quer pegar um pedaço de história pra si mesma... mesmo que seja só por uma noite."

Elas riram descontroladamente, mas Sakura as ignorou.

Ela contemplou o que elas haviam dito por um pouco. Sim, ele era, definitivamente, todas essas coisas, mas ela nunca conheceu muito tirando sua preguiça. Como ela poderia dizer se ele era atraente por baixo da máscara? Talvez ele fosse horrivelmente desfigurado e escondia isso de todo mundo.

" Uau. Ele tem uma bunda ótima" a primeira kunoichi sibilou.

Sakura tomou um impulso de onde estava sentada e sai andando depois que esse comentário havia sido feito. Seria muito nada haver consigo mesma exclamar sua concordância, então à situação pedia por distância. Ela sorriu enquanto caminhava pra perto de onde ele estava sentado, andando em volta das tendas para ouvir a conversa. Teria que ser uma melhor do que a que acabara de ter.

* * *

"Ei, Kakashi-Senpai, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa." Hideki deu um risinho enquanto procurava por algo em sua bolsa. Lentamente, e prolongando a antecipação que tristemente ninguém sentiu, ele mostrou um livro de capa grossa e azul com um círculo cortado ao meio nela. "Você sabe o que é isso?"

Kakashi olhou para aquilo por um momento. _Não podia ser. Não. Nãããooo..._

"Isto, meu amigo, é a edição especial, única, autografada, de Icha Icha Paradise volume 69 com vinte e cinco páginas extra, inteiras e coloridas."

Kakashi quase desmaiou.

"Eu ganhei isso da livraria de Konoha."

Kakashi lembrou-se da câimbra de tanto escrever, que teve preenchendo essas 1096 cédulas de voto o qual só o haviam permitido uma.

Hideki prosseguiu, "Eu não sou um grande fã, mas eu lembro que você é. Como gostaria de negociar?"

O copy-nin o olhou suspeitosamente e deu um tempo antes de responder. Finalmente, ele perguntou. "Que tipo de negócio?" Embora ele tivesse uma idéia depois da olhada de canto de olho e a espiada em sua companheira de viagem.

" Eu te dou o livro se você passar a noite no campo. Eu só quero uma chance para... conhecer Sakura. Apenas dê a ela um tempo sozinha. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu não posso resistir aquelas pernas longas." As sobrancelhas de Hideki se arquearam e Kakashi sabia que era mais do que conhecer Sakura o que ele tinha em mente.

"Ela é mercadoria de primeira. Olhe pra ela. Eu gostaria de pegar sua... oh, ao menos que esteja com ela?" Hideki subitamente pareceu nervoso ao olhar pra Kakashi.

O copy-nin também estava olhando pra Sakura. Bem, ele tinha que admitir que ela era bonita e que suas pernas eram... bem... atraentes. Honestamente, ele teria que estar morto para não perceber. Mas sua descrição da kunoichi certamente seria mais agradável e respeitadora. "Não. Nós não estamos juntos."

A boca de Hideki torceu num sorriso que Kakashi de repente percebeu que ele queria tirar com a ponta de uma kunai. Talvez devesse ter mentido.

O jovem ANBU lhe estendeu o livro azul e Kakashi ficou olhando pro livro. Poderia ele matar o garoto e pega-lo? Ele achou que isso ia contra sua fibra moral e ele provavelmente seria pego.

Só restava uma opção.

* * *

Sakura estava perto do homen baixo e careca que coordenava todas as coisas de roupas de cama à toalhas, à armas, à acomodações para toda a companhia do campo. Ele estava conferindo sua prancheta e cantarolando alguma música que Sakura não conseguiu reconhecer bem. Inadvertidamente, ela se pegou mexendo-se levemente com a música, começando a cantarolar junto.

"Ah, aqui está você." A voz de Kakashi a alcançou de alguns metros de distância ao que ele caminhava pra perto lentamente. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos e sua mochila estava em suas costas.

"Oi, Senpai. Este bom homem estava acabando de nos arranjar um par de tendas para a noite." Sakura disse alegremente, sorrindo pra Kakashi.

Coçando atrás da cabeça com a mão, Kakashi dissipou a idéia com um aceno da outra mão. "Ah, isso não será necessário. Eu acho que vamos seguir ao longo do rio um pouco mais longe. Eu preferia se chegássemos mais perto da localização de nosso alvo esta noite."

"Tem certeza?" Ela o olhou e ele sorriu.

"Sim, tenho certeza."

"Tudo bem." Sakura jogou a pesada mochila nas costas sem argumentos e prosseguir em seguir os passos lentos dele pra longe do campo para continuarem sua jornada. Mais uma vez, não havia conversa, mas era tolerável. Hoje parecia o tipo do dia para alguma quietude, ela divagou.

Seus pés faziam sons macios na areia ao longo do rio, e Sakura ouvia o som relaxante do movimento das águas. Os sons intrusos do campo eram deixados para trás deles até desaparecem todos juntos. Kakashi andava perto dela, o que era a primeira vez na missão e o silêncio era confortável dessa vez. Parecia que algo havia mudado... apenas levemente, mas pra melhor.

Quando ela não podia ouvir mais nada a não ser o comum zunido da natureza em torno deles, Sakura deslizou seus dedos em torno do cotovelo de Kakashi para pará-lo. Apenas o toque suave dela o plantou no lugar mas ele não a olhou; invés disso ele focou no azul frio do rio.

"Por que você não queria ficar?" ela perguntou com curiosidade bem exposta, mesmo que soubesse da resposta depois de ouvir a conversa que ele teve com Hideki. "Eu pensei que você queria uma tenda para a noite?"

Kakashi virou a cabeça e olhou para ela, aquele olho curvado mostrando que o sorriso se formava por trás da máscara. Havia tantas respostas que ele podia dar a ela. Havia tanto sobre a conversa entre homens que ele realmente não ligava que soubesse. Ela era uma boa pessoa, boa kunoichi. e ela merecia mais do que ficar parada evitando um bastardo como Hideki. Kakashi tinha muito respeito e amizade por ela pra deixá-la lidar com isso se ele podia a prevenir disso.

"Eu gosto mais quando é só nós dois."

Sakura ficou parada por um momento, o olhando. De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter usado como desculpa para ir embora, essa não era uma que ela esperava. Não era uma sentença de fato, ou uma ordem, ou as desculpas usuais que Kakashi usava.

Não era algo que ele diria para Naruto ou Sasuke.

Ela havia dito isso para ela. Isso a fez mais feliz do que tudo havia feito por enquanto. Ela queria dizê-lo o quanto isso significou para ela, mas achou que as coisas estavam boas só deixando- as assim. Ele era Hatake Kakashi. Não importa como ela respondesse, ele entenderia.

"É. Eu também."

(1) Essa "palavra" _Mur fing_ é nada mais que um resmungo de Sakura, sem tradução. Acredito que a autora escreveu errado ou pela metade de propósito. Eu procurei, mas não consegui traduzir. Então achei melhor manter o original. Mesmo assim, não vai interferir em nada no contexto. Desculpa, gente.

* * *

Olá!

Antes de mais nada, mil perdões pela demora. Eu tinha outras fics pra atualizar e também fiquei com o tempo apertadíssimo devido aos estudos. Espero que a qualidade da tradução tenha sido mantida,e que vocês tenham gostado. estou fazendo o possível e impossível pra versão brazuca dessa fic ficar perfeita. u.u Bem, isso são vocês que dirão através das reviews. u.u

Só pra dizer, capítulo fofo, né? xDD Ah, e muito obrigado pelas reviews, todos vcs. Agora não posso respondê-las, mas vou tentar no próximo capítulo, ok? Continuem mandando. u.u

Eu amo vcs! Até a próxima . n.n

Moon


	3. Dormir pode ajudar

Naruto não me pertence. Direitos de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta fic é uma tradução autorizada de " A Lesson in Chemistry" da talentosa Leafy Girl. _Thank you, Leafy!_

* * *

Dormir pode ajudar

Observando os primeiros raios da manhã fazendo cócegas nos topos das arvores e tocando os dedos do jounin adormecido ao seu lado, Sakura suspirou pesadamente. Levantar as 3 AM para seu turno de sentinela a havia reduzido a uma penosa massa de kunoichi. Se tivesse tido mais de duas horas de sono nas últimas duas noites, sua função cerebral talvez estivesse um pouco mais rápida. Do jeito que estava agora, ela poderia jogar shougi contra um chimpanzé e talvez ganhar.

_Vamos lá sinapses. Vocês podem fazer isso!_

Groguemente, ela olhou para o homem adormecido alguns metros de distância e depois para o galho que estava perto dele, para manter a fogueira acesa. _Galho_... _cutucar_... _acordado_... rapidamente passou pelos seus pensamentos confusos, mas acorda-lo só iria provar que ambos poderiam estar dormindo ou acordados e nada mudaria na forma de discussão e interação.

Cansada de invejar a habilidade dele de dormir em qualquer lugar, ela levantou-se e caminhou para a fogueira morta. Apenas cinzas e um relutante "puff" de fumaça restavam do pequeno fogo na noite passada. Ela não se incomodou em alimentá-lo ou renová-lo com madeira pelo medo de que a noite se tornasse ainda mais quente do que já estava.

No lado bom de tudo, Kakashi era preguiçoso. Talvez ele deixasse que não fizessem nada hoje e evitar a tortura de roupas suadas e pele queimada de sol. Talvez uma pequena persuasão seja uma boa, ela pensou vagamente, embora cálculo estivesse um tanto difícil em seu perpétuo estado meio-atento.

O indolente copy-nin estava deitado esticado, sem cobertas, numa camisa preta sem mangas completada pela inseparável máscara. A curva de seu bíceps a chamou atenção e ela ficou curiosa em como ela se mantinha em tão fenomenal forma quando ele parecia sentar e ler o dia todo. _Talvez o livro seja mesmo bem pesado_.

Não importava, ela decidiu. Ele realmente tinha uma boa definição beirando o sexy. Hum, dê a ele uma personalidade e ele valeria a pena uma investida, riu baixo para si mesma, e depois amaldiçoou porque ela estava começando a olhá-lo como um homem.

Talvez o calor a estivesse pegando. Talvez ela estivesse ficando insana.

Ele a sentiria em um momento ou dois, se ele já não estivesse deitado acordado e apenas a ignorando, e ela decidiu que talvez fosse prudente dar um salto no dia de treinamentos. Talvez, se ela fosse vista como arrojada, eles poderiam pular algumas das tarefas mais mundanas como controle de chakra e apenas seguir para o ponto de contato da missão.

Ficar ali olhando para ele com tanto interesse não estava fazendo nada além de por estranhos pensamentos em sua cabeça, e ela certamente não queria ser pega olhando de novo...

Então o que vem agora? Ela procurou na memória por todas as coisas que ele os fez fazerem quando genin para treinarem.

_Droga._

_Subir em árvores._

Com um suspiro, ela decidiu dar a velha médica uma tentativa. Calçou as sandálias, omitindo armas, protetores de perna, e sua bandana.

Cruzando o rio para não acordar o adormecido e quase como sonhador-pervertido jounin, ela escolheu a maior árvore que podia encontrar e direcionou o chakra.

"Tudo bem, árvore. Você é minha."

* * *

Kakashi riu baixo um pouco e puxou a máscara para baixo enquanto apertava um pouco o olho com os primeiros raios de luz no céu. Ele pode senti-la o observando e imaginou o que ela estava pensando. A urgência de pigarrear flertou com seu lado negro, mas ele havia decidido voltar aos Planos 1 e 2 desde que enfiara a mão na blusa dela um dia antes.

Ela havia a ouvido suspirar por volta de seis vezes entre observá-lo e cruzar o pequeno rio. De certa forma ele se sentia mal por ela, estando preso com um pergaminho e uma missão que não significava nada para ninguém.

O som das folhas caindo barulhentas pelo rio o chamou atenção e ele sorriu, imaginando uma garota de vinte e um anos fazendo algo tão simples como subir em árvores. Ela estava muito além disso de longe. Ela havia crescido e ele havia basicamente perdido sua inteira progressão. O teste do sino provou isso no dia anterior. Ela havia empregado toda tática ensinada a kunoichis ao longo daqueles dez minutos, e realmente, ela merecia ganhar.

Mas subestimar a habilidade de um homem em enfiar sua mão na blusa de uma mulher – especialmente a de uma mulher bonita – era um triste erro.

Finalmente decidindo que ela estava longe o suficiente entre as árvores do outro lado do riacho, Kakashi rolou até um assento e acariciou sua áspera garganta. Resmungava "hum..." enquanto coçava os pêlos prateados fazendo seu queixo coçar. Eles realmente o deixavam velho, ele pensava ao remexer na pequena mochila ao seu lado a procura de um barbeador e um pequeno tubo de gel para barbear.

"Chance favorece aos preparados", murmurou ao olhar uma última vez para as árvores do outro lado do caminho.

* * *

Direcionando chakra para a décima árvore, Sakura sentiu aquele inconfundível repuxar do seu pé no tronco. Como um ímã, a direcionou para ele e então a energia fluiu pelo seu corpo, tirando a sensação de gravidade para que ela pudesse ficar nivelada. Suas pernas tremeram dessa vez, porém.

Na metade do caminho acima ela parou e limpou as gotas de transpiração de sua testa e sentou num galho da árvore. Sacando a kunai, ela marcou a árvore aonde ela tinha parado, e depois riscou uma patética carinha sorridente com uma cicatriz sobre um olho no tronco dela.

Ela olhou para ela.

Ela forçou a kunai através do olho bom.

Treino suficiente. Ele provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo e jamais saberia que ela se incomodou de qualquer forma.

Deslizando pelos galhos, Sakura ia de uma árvore para a outra facilmente, tentando ficar o mais quieta que podia. Não havia razão exata para isso exceto um desafio interior de ver se ela podia voltar sem ser notada. Todo ninja, toda hora, ela riu para si mesma.

Quando o som do riacho a chamou atenção ela parou na cobertura e sombra de uma árvore particularmente densa para ver se seu _sensei_ havia acordado. O que ela viu a fez quase escorregar do galho.

Ajoelhado perto da água, Hatake Kakashi estava se preparando para barbear. E se ela não estava errada, sua máscara escura estava pendurada esquecida ao redor do pescoço.

"Bem, bem," Sakura murmurou, "Acho que cheguei na hora certa."

Kakashi, parecendo indiferente a presença dela, usava uma gilete descartável barata e fez uma longa passada ao longo da linha maxilar. Os olhos de Sakura seguiram o movimento lento da lâmina e silenciosamente a encorajava a ir um pouco mais rápido. O copy-nin não a desapontou ao que ela passou pela sua bochecha de novo.

Deixando seu olhar viajar por ele liberalmente, ao que ela sentia-se bem escondida na sombra, ela começou a pensar sobre o que as mulheres no campo haviam dito na noite anterior. _Seria necessário algum tipo de kunoichi para chamá-lo atenção_. Pessoalmente ela imaginava que esse tipo de kunoichi teria que vir embalada em laranja com um grande círculo vermelho cortado nela e um marcador de livros em seus dentes. O homem nunca parecia interessado em nada. Como qualquer kunoichi chamaria sua atenção?

Outra lenta passada do barbeador começou a revelar o outro lado da face dele.

"É isso. Tira isso," Sakura sussurrou gentilmente, ciente de que a audição dele era acima da normal. Ela deu olhada em sua face exposta, sem bandana, e começou a ver o que provavelmente viram. Seu nariz era ereto e perfeito. Sua pele era pálida, mas agradável ao olhar.

Quando ele direcionou o barbeador de plástico para baixo de seu nariz para tirar o último pedacinho e creme de barbear, Sakura ficou desesperada para ver melhor. Rebolando um pouco ao longo do galho, ela parou quando o sentiu afundar abaixo de seu peso. Uma boa olhada era tudo que ela queria. Uma boa olhada a daria _um ponto_ em cima de Sasuke e Naruto, mas também uma olhada em algo que quase ninguém já viu.

Kakashi limpou o rosto com uma toalha úmida, tirando os últimos pedacinhos de creme de barbear.

Sakura subiu um pouco os últimos centímetros do galho da árvore, seu coração batendo contra o peito.

Mas justamente quando ela ficou confortável para o finale, um malvado crack na base do galho a lembrou de que o karma nunca fora seu amigo. Nunca. Um fraco movimento descontrolado do galho a fez segurar com todas as forças, e a pausa entre o barulho do crack e o quebrar pareceu uma eternidade.

A pior realização veio então. Seu chakra havia acabado. Não havia nada que a impedisse de cair.

"Drooooogaaaaaaaaaaa!" ela gritou ao cair no límpido riacho azul abaixo.

A água cutucou seus pulmões e congelou sua pele ao que a corrente a puxava para as laterais. Era muito frio e não muito profundo, mas a correnteza era rápida. Seu ombro forçou contra o fundo rochoso e ela chutou para cima com as pernas para finalmente ficar em cima do linha da água.

Emergindo, ela cuspiu e tossiu fora a água, ofegando pelo ar que seu corpo estava desesperado para repor. Depois de um momento de nadar para cima, ela sentiu-se orientada suficiente para nadar na direção do banco. Membros cansados finalmente a carregaram até a borda de água indo até os joelhos e ela hesitou ali.

Envergonhada, ela olhou para cima para o copy-nin que ainda estava ajoelhado no banco, ambos os olhos a observando... e máscara de volta.

"Droga", ela sussurrou para ninguém.

Kakashi olhou as roupas ensopadas dela a água caindo em gotas das pontas do cabelo dela. Os lábios dela pareciam azuis, e outras partes de seu corpo estavam reagindo a temperatura da água da mesma forma.

"Não está frio?" ele perguntou calmamente, forçando seu olhar casualmente para o rosto dela.

Sakura respirou profundamente e lutou para não chutar água nele. Seus dedos trêmulos estavam agarrados na bainha de sua blusa e ela apertou os braços contra a cintura. Seus joelhos estavam tremendo e batendo um contra o outro. _É claro que está frio pra caramba, idiota. Meus pêlos arrepiados tem arrepios._

"Um pouco"

Seus dentes começaram a bater.

" Melhor sair daqui e seguir em frente, a não ser que você queira nadar mais um pouco," Kakashi disse enquanto vagarosamente ficava em pé. Se observaram por um momento, Sakura lutando contra sua raiva e Kakashi a olhando impassível.

Finalmente, ele deu meia-volta e ela o via de costas enquanto ele caminhava calmamente na direção dos sacos de dormir.

Caminhando com dificuldade e pisando fora da água no banco de pedra, Sakura cerrou os olhos e suspirou.

Kakashi soubera o tempo todo que ela o observava.

Ela podia ouvi-lo rindo baixinho.

* * *

O impiedoso sol havia nascido de novo com seu fervor usual, e o calor bateu em Sakura como um tapa em sua pele. O dia inteiro, nem uma única nuvem apareceu para a dar algum alívio. Seu ombro doía com a queda anterior na água, e seu corpo estava cansado. Mas o pior veio no entendimento de que Kakashi não tinha intenção de treinar mais, e ela consumiu seu chakra para nada.

Ela teria que sofrer com a dor até que estivesse recarregado.

Como no dia anterior, ela caminhou vagarosamente pelas clareiras gramadas e rastros bem marcados pelo país do fogo. Todo o tempo, ela via Kakashi lendo e se guiando pelo terreno como se ele tivesse feito isso milhões de vezes – _o que provavelmente ele fez._

O calor a estava pegando. O som cacofônico das cigarras buzinando suas músicas estava a fazendo querer gritar com elas para pararem. O sol estava se pondo e o calor prolongava como se ela estivesse acorrentada a ele. Era como o inferno, em chamas, no topo de uma churrasqueira, enquanto vestindo uma roupa de carvão. Agora ela entendia como a carne de churrasco Mongoliano se sentia.

Ela lutou contra um gritinho agudo de frustração na base de sua garganta.

Kakashi havia caminhado silenciosamente a frente dela na maior parte do dia. Eles pararam para cozinhar um arroz que ele havia comprado, e depois seguiram a diante. _Ele deve me odiar, e essa missão._ Mal um sussurrar havia sido direcionado a ela sem ser relacionado ao trabalho ou encorajamento.

Os próximos dias seriam tortura.

Mas se o calor era ruim, e o silêncio enervante, então a privação era o gelado no bolo da tortura. Os olhos de Sakura pareciam cair a cada três passos e ela tropeçava aqui e ali.

Se Kakashi percebeu, ele não disse nada.

Finalmente, o tanto maldoso e carregado de karma galho conseguiu saltar nela... literalmente saltar (ela reclamaria depois) e seu pé ficou preso nele. Com uma bela torção para terminar o dia, ela sentiu o tornozelo fazer um "pop" antes da falta de equilíbrio, finesse, e precioso chakra a deixarem de cara no chão na relaxada poeira e na pouca grama espalhada. O chão estava particularmente duro naquela parte; ela jurava.

"... ai," ela murmurou categoricamente na poeira.

Sentiu como se seu protetor de perna ficasse preso do mesmo jeito e tentou acessar o estrago antes mesmo de tentar se mover.

E isso era o fim. Lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos e ela apenas ficou ali, a abrupta e enchente de emoções finalmente forçando contra os portões. Ela nem mesmo ficou sabendo que estava resmungando alto quando começou, mas uma vez que começou, ela teve problemas para parar.

"...cansada disso... calor...grudenta...suja... cansada... droga de silêncio...treinando como uma genin... sentindo falta do meu laboratório... missão ridícula... ar condicionado... mais interessado em sua droga de livro pornográfico do que em mim!"

Cansada conseguiu rolar para cima, achando alguma força escondida que ela tinha certeza que a tinha deixado. Ela respirou em pequenas choramingadas ao que tocou cuidadosamente seu tornozelo machucado. Foi aí que ela percebeu que Kakashi estava ajoelhado bem ao seu lado e havia ouvido _tudo_.

Ainda que ele aparentasse indiferença com suas mãos balançando a frente dos joelhos naquele jeito preguiçoso, sua face mostrava um pouco mais de atenção e preocupação do que antes. Sua bandana estava levantada e ele a observava com ambos olhos, que seguiu o caminho de uma das lágrimas dela do olho até seu queixo.

"Você está com dor?" ele perguntou calmamente.

"Não... sim... mais ou menos."

"Você não tem chakra."

"Eu estava subindo em árvores essa manhã. Eu achei que esse seria o próximo treinamento então eu dei um pulo nele." Sakura conseguiu suprimir as lágrimas por um momento, mas, ainda não conseguia olhar para ele. "Eu o consumi todo antes de cair no rio."

"Depois do teste do sino, eu não planejava mais nenhum treinamento. Eu achei que você não precisava mais. Está muito quente de qualquer forma."

Sakura riu um pouco, sentindo-se tola e frustrada, e depois chorou mais um pouco.

"Quanto tempo de sono você teve?"

Sakura ergueu dois dedos. Ela limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos, sentindo como se estivesse em sua primeira missão – e falhando miseravelmente. Auto-depreciação veio como uma forte onda e ela baixou a cabeça.

Deixando-a chocada, o braço de Kakashi deslizou ao redor de seu pescoço, e outro por baixo dos joelhos.

"Diga-me se isso dói," ele disse ao lado de sua orelha enquanto a erguia do chão como se ela pesasse nada. Instintivamente, Sakura deslizou seu braço ao redor da nuca dele enquanto a outra segurou firme por sobre a mão que ela havia envolvido a cintura. Ela ficou estática momentaneamente, mas desistiu disso, aceitando o cuidado dele. As lágrimas haviam cessado, mas ela choramingava sua depressão aqui e ali. Era bom ser carregada e seus pés sentiram-se mais aliviados do que ela poderia imaginar. Todo seu corpo finalmente afundou contra ele.

"Privação de sono pode tornar uma missão perigosa. Você não tem sido requisitada para dormir num saco de dormir na floresta por um longo tempo. Eu posso ver como você teve problemas," Kakashi disse calmamente.

Sakura assentiu ao que deixou a cabeça cair nos ombros dele e depois mover mais perto para a sua nuca. Ela realmente achou algum conforto com a sua bochecha na gola dele e sua testa tocando o pescoço dele. Sua outra mão deixou a dele e deslizou para o outro ombro dele, e ela se apertou contra ele.

"Você devia ter me contado na primeira manhã que estávamos aqui fora," ele continuou.

Sakura assentiu gentilmente contra o pescoço dele, gostando de como ela podia sentir a vibração da voz dele em sua bochecha. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e ela amoleceu nos braços dele.

Kakashi olhou para baixo, um pouco surpreso que ela estava confortável apenas com o deixar cuidar dela. Ela era uma garota cabeça-dura, bem... mulher. _Ela era uma mulher agora._ Mas depois de seu treino com Tsunade, ela nunca mais quis ser cuidada. Falta de sono e calor, deviam mesmo tê-la feito mal.

"Sakura?" Kakashi perguntou subitamente consciente de que ela respirara contra seu pescoço e deslizado seus dedos para trás de sua gola. As unhas dela arranharam o tecido, dando a ele um pequeno arrepio em sua espinha.

"Hum," ela resmungou sonolenta.

Lembrado de como fazia muitíssimo tempo que qualquer mulher o havia tocado, ele tornou-se excepcionalmente consciente da respiração quente dela contra o tecido de sua máscara.

"Um... Sakura... você poderia não..."

"Hum? Não o quê?", ela murmurou sonolenta.

"Ah...nada. Apenas descanse. Eu vou achar um lugar para...acampar," ele disse num suspiro. Ele olhou abaixo para as longas pernas dela em seus braços e como aqueles malditos shorts eram mesmo curtos. Até mesmo a saia médica não estava ajudando.

A discussão no campo ANBU voltou a ele sobre a figura dela e ele desejou ter batido no jovem ANBU até a morte com o livro azul dele... _e depois pega-lo. _

_Bastardinho, Hideki!_

Finalmente achando uma pequena clareira perto do riacho que eles estavam seguindo, Kakashi gentilmente, mas ainda assim bem rápido, sentou Sakura ao que ela se tornou mais alerta. Ele caminhou por entre o pequeno círculo de árvores, juntando madeira morta e pequenos galhos enquanto procurava pelo autocontrole antes de retornar para o lado dela.

"Nós vamos ter que ver esse seu pé à moda antiga," ele disse tranquilamente enquanto acendia a fogueira perto deles para luz. "Tire seus protetores de perna e eu vou pegar alguma água fria do riacho."

Sakura assentiu, e deslizou sua mão para as fivelas. O primeiro protetor saiu facilmente, mas aquele que ela acreditava que havia torcido estava preso. A fivela havia torcido e ela não tinha chakra para forçar extra a fim de torcê-lo de volta.

Kakashi retornou, despido de seu colete e bandana, com um tecido molhado em suas mãos. Agachado ao lado dela agora, ele gentilmente pos o tecido por cima do tornozelo, ganhando um gemido fraco com o toque leve. Ele então soltou seu saco de dormir de onde estava amarrado à sua mochila e a ajudou a se mover devagar até o mesmo.

"Protetor de perna?" ele disse, vendo que ela ainda estava usando um.

Sakura suspirou. "A fivela torceu. Eu não consigo tirar."

"Entendo", Kakashi suspirou da mesma forma. Ele ia ter que chegar perto das pernas delas de novo... Droga.

Sakura o observou olhando para as suas pernas por um momento, seus olhos indo do tornozelo ao joelho e voltando para baixo. Ela esperava que o olhar dele subisse (como a maioria dos seus amigos tanto faziam), mas ele se comportou. _Ponto para Kakashi_.

Parecendo ter se decidido, ele sentou no chão perto de Sakura, suas mãos deslizando por baixo do joelho dela e tornozelo. "Deixe-me saber se eu a machuquei."

Ele consideravelmente confortou a perna dela por cima das suas cruzadas e suportou o tornozelo dela com sua coxa. "Ok?"

Sakura estava sem palavras. Bem essa posição era íntima, mas ela supôs que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Kakashi correu a mão pelo protetor de perna dela, sentindo pelas fivelas enquanto sacava uma kunai com a outra.

"Está... bem," ela respondeu, tentando ignorar o fato de que o braço dele repousava na parte interna de sua coxa enquanto ela a mantinha parada e trabalhava na fivela.

"Depois disso, vamos manter seu tornozelo gelado até que seu chakra seja recarregado. Está sentindo qualquer melhora? Eu vou tentar ser rápido para que você consiga dormir um pouco." Ele não olhou para cima ao que as pancadinhas de sua kunai na fivela tornaram-se mais pronunciadas.

Sakura ainda podia sentir o desejo de chorar em seu peito e olhos e ele suspirou numa longa e vacilante respiração.

"Eu... quero conversar."

"Perdão?" Kakashi tornou-se para ela de volta.

" quero conversar. Tem sido extremamente silencioso nessa missão e estou certa que você está acostumado a isso com seus shows solo. Mas eu preciso de alguma interação. Eu preciso de conversação. Isso o deixaria desconfortável?" A última pergunta de Sakura foi tímida.

Kakashi a considerou por um momento, e depois riu levemente. "Desculpa. É um mau hábito meu. Pergunte qualquer coisa que quiser e eu vou responder."

"Não, vamos conversar. Eu não quero o período de pergunta e resposta. Eu quero conversação adulta estimulante."

Kakashi riu de novo, "Tudo bem.".

Pela primeira vez desde a queda no riacho, Sakura sorriu genuinamente. "Ok... ai...ai..."

"Desculpe."

"Ta bem," ela disse enquanto segurava o queixo em caçoísta consideração. "Ok, qual era o nome da sua primeira namorada?"

Kakashi a olhou. _Por que as mulheres sempre começavam com perguntas como essa?_

"Eu nunca tive uma namorada," ele disse calmamente ao que continuou o trabalho no protetor de perna dela.

"Óh!" Sakura disse entendendo. "Desculpa. Quem foi seu primeiro namorado?"

Kakashi a olhou novamente. "Nada de namorados. Eu nunca tive tempo ou inclinação para conhecer ninguém ou para seguir esse tipo de relação ritualística."

"Ritualística?"

"Flores no primeiro encontro. Doces no segundo. Pagar em restaurantes caros e comprar presentes que ela não gostaria. Aplacar raiva inapropriada devido aos hormônios. É algo que nunca tive a paciência para."

Sakura olhou para Kakashi enquanto ele continuava a trabalhar em seu protetor de perna. "Então você nunca...."

Kakashi a olhou de volta e sorriu por baixo da máscara, "Eu disse que nunca tive uma namorada, Sakura. Eu não disse que era certinho.".

Sakura sentiu o calor interno transbordando pela sua face, avesso ao ar quente que a fez sentir-se suja o dia todo. Ela decidiu que a primeira conversa pessoal deles provavelmente não deveria envolver sexo, então ela mudou o assunto – mas guardou a idéia para uma outra conversa.

"Então... você acha que eu não preciso mais treinar, Kakashi-senpai?"

"Não, não mesmo. Eu suspeito que você nunca precisou disso em primeiro lugar. Qualquer um pode dar um golpe de sorte, especialmente contra alguém que não quer te machucar. Eu tenho visto as suas lutas. Você nunca usa seu chakra," ele transmitiu calmamente, "E vamos acabar com o senpai agora."

"Você não gosta?"

"Não é necessário. Nós somos amigos, não compatriotas de hierarquia. Essa é uma missão fácil – uma simples troca. Você devia pensar nisso como umas férias do trabalho real talvez. Não há necessidade de complicar." Kakashi abriu a fivela e vagarosamente deslizou seus dedos ao longo do interior da bota, procurando pelas outras fivelas e as soltando. Gentilmente, ele a abriu e tirou com cuidado da canela dela.

Todo toque de seus dedos enviou uma pequena corrente de cócegas ao longo da pele dela.

Ela arrepiou-se. _Woah_...

Sakura disse um pouco mais manso do que queria dizer, "É... não há necessidade de complicar as coisas."

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá!! Podem me bater se quiserem. Eu mereço. u.u Mil perdões pela demora. Meu fim de ano foi realmente atolado e, como eu digo, minha prioridade é a qualidade. Eis o capítulo três! xD Espero que gostem. Muito obrigado pelas reviews. É uma das recompensas do trabalho que é traduzir. A outra, é o divertimento de todos vocês que lêem a fanfic.

Bjo e Feliz Natal!!!!

Moon


	4. Café, Chá ou Eu?

**_Naruto não me pertence. Direitos de Masashi Kishimoto; Shonem Jump e TV Tokyo._**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Café, chá ou eu?

* * *

Intimidade não era um dos fortes de Kakashi. 'Diminuta' talvez seja a melhor maneira de descrever sua interação social até onde ia seu time, então Sakura apreciou que ele tentara ter uma conversa com ela na noite anterior. Ele a fizera dormir, dizendo que a acordaria para seu turno de sentinela, apenas para ela achar a luz do sol passando pelo topo das árvores quando abriu os olhos de manhã.

Se espreguiçando um pouco, Sakura vagarosamente rolou de barriga pra baixo e enfiou seu rosto no saco de dormir antes de perceber que não era o seu. Ela havia adormecido no de Kakashi depois que ele a sentara ali para tirar o protetor de perna. Cheirava como ele. Cheirava levemente como a madeira, grama fresca, e aquela doce essência de sândalo, tipo sabonete. Ela de fato gostou do aroma e o aspirou.

O súbito som de um splash a chamou atenção e sua cabeça virou para cima para que ela pudesse ver o riacho.

_Bom dia para mim_!

Kakashi acabara de se levantar perto da água, vestido apenas com suas calças jounin. Sacudindo a cabeça, água gotejava da mesma forma de um cachorro se sacudindo. Os músculos brilhantes de suas costas flexionaram ao que ele enfiava os braços dentro da camisa e a levantava para a por acima da cabeça.

Ela mirou de olhos arregalados para o torso dele sendo coberto vagarosamente pelo material preto leve. _Bom_.

Ele virou-se.

Sakura espremeu o rosto de volta no saco de dormir. _Como diabos ele sabe que estou olhando?_

_

* * *

_

"Então, vamos encontrar nosso contato hoje?" Sakura perguntou feliz ao que eles caminhavam pelos caminhos na direção de uma pequena cidade na fronteira. Desde que seu chakra estava quase totalmente recarregado, seu corpo havia sarado, assim como seu espírito. Ela estava menos emocional, e mais descansada, embora ela não pudesse dizer o mesmo de Kakashi que se arrastava um pouco da noite sem sono.

"Não. Eu mandei uma mensagem com Pakkun noite passada enquanto você roncava...dormia. Nós vamos encontra-los pela manhã. Não é como se a vida de alguém estivesse pendurada na balança ou qualquer coisa." Kakashi respondeu calmamente.

Sakura baixou a cabeça. Ele parecia mais ou menos... mal-humorado esta manhã. Ela estava aprendendo todo tipo de coisa sobre ele agora, humores e tudo e mais.

" Hey, que tal eu pagar um almoço de verdade para nós quando chegarmos na cidade? Eu estou mesmo cansada de arroz e peixe. Sem ofensas." Sakura esfregou as costas da nuca e sentiu a pele sensível rosada da queimadura de sol do sai anterior." De preferência um lugar que tenha ar-condicionado."

Kakashi assentiu um pouco. "É. Eu acho que seria bom."

Eles caminharam até o meio-dia e Sakura ficou encantada em ver que sua estimativa de tempo havia sido perfeita ao que as linhas dos telhados surgiam acima das copas das árvores e o chão sob seus pés tornava-se mais plano. Kakashi parecia sentir-se da mesma forma, apertando seu passo.

Quando chegaram num pequeno restaurante com janelas de vidro pintado e um grande sinal dizendo "Ar-condicionado" na porta, eles estavam vendidos. Kakashi empurrou primeiro, tilintando o sino acima na porta, e segurou a porta para Sakura.

Eles acharam uma confortável mesa ao canto abaixo de uma saída de ar, e Sakura afundou no vinil vermelho e suspirou. "Estou tão feliz por sentar em um lugar fresco. E estou faminta." Ela pegou o menu imprensado entre os condimentos e seus olhos viajavam pelas escolhas.

"O que você vai querer?" ela perguntou a Kakashi sem tirar os olhos de cima dos itens de salada.

"Provavelmente uma sopa miso com berinjela, e uma xícara de café," ele recitou sem olhar o menu. Ao invés disso, ele olhou em volta do café vendo garçonetes vestidas em yukatas azuis carregando jarras de café e bloco de notas. Haviam outras poucas pessoas no recinto, incluindo duas idosas, um homem de meia idade, e um par de meninas adolescentes.

Deixando o menu na mesa de madeira, Sakura olhou para fora da janela para os pequenos prédios e as estradas poeirentas, não-pavimentadas. "Parece um pouco uma vila fora do caminho. Aposto que nada acontece aqui. Parece pacífica."

"Hum," Kakashi concordou ao que ele olhava por entre as letras pintadas.

"Como você vai comer de máscara?" ela deu um meio sorriso ao que se tornou para ele, inclinando-se em seu cotovelo, queixo na mão. Um jeito malicioso em seus lábios.

Kakashi coçou o queixo ao que ele considerava o que ela dizia.

Sakura inclinou-se para trás casualmente, e então casualmente abanou a mão. "É melhor você tira-la mesmo. Eu vi seu rosto de qualquer forma."

"Ah sim, eu esqueci da manhã de ontem. Bem, é melhor mesmo..." Kakashi enfiou dois dedos no tecido e o puxou para baixo ao redor da garganta.

Sakura endireitou-se para cima estranhamente, quase caindo do balcão, enquanto espalmava ambas as mãos na superfície grudenta da mesa para equilibra-se. "Idiota! Eu estava brincando!"

Kakashi sorriu, e um canto de sua boca subiu um pouco mais alto que o outro. "Isso não é jeito de falar com os mais velhos que você, Sakura."

"Eu pensei que você tinnha... só... vin...te..." Ela divagou. O que ela estava olhando era um choque, mas não um desagradável. Havia rumores de que ele era atraente, como muitas kunoichi da Folha fofocavam sobre ele, mas ela não tinha idéia de que ele era assim.

O sorriso de Kakashi era aquele mesmo afetuoso que você naquele cara sincero que realmente não sabe o quão gostoso ele é, como um desses genuínos caras fofos que encantam crianças e fazem velhas senhoras corarem. Kakashi parecia o cara que ficava com a garota nos filmes, ou o capitão do time campeão.

_Resumindo... Kakashi é lindo_.

Seu nariz era reto e perfeito, seus lábios simplesmente certos; sua pele macia era intocada e pálida. Mas aquele sorriso arrogante era perfeitamente como calda doce no doughnut (1); aquele pequeno extra que o faz excepcional.

Sakura estava absolutamente paralisada. Vagarosamente ela procedeu a sentar de volta em seu lado do balcão e inclinar sonhadoramente sobre seu braço. Ela não podia para de olhar para ele.

Kakashi pigarreou, mas ela nem ligou.

Sem aviso, uma garçonete perto da mesa tropeçou e deixou cair os pratos que estava carregando em muitos cacos. O barulho aturdiu Sakura e ela observou Kakashi virar para o lado da mesa em preocupação.

"Você está bem?" ele disse verdadeiramente a mulher ao que ela puxou a barra da saia e sorriu exageradamente para ele. Quando ele ofereceu sua mão, ela a agarrou e deslizou para o assento ao lado dele.

"Oh, obrigado. Você é novo por aqui, não é? Eu o teria notado antes," ela ronronou ao que se inclinava para por seu rosto o mais próximo do dele.

Kakashi olhou para Sakura cansado ao que arredava para o outro lado. Mas os olhos dela ainda estavam fixados nos lábios dele.

"Sakura?"

"Hum? O quê?"

"Ei!" outra garçonete grunhiu ao lado da mesa deles. "Essa é _minha _mesa.". Ela olhava para Kakashi da mesma forma, enquanto tentava tirar a outra garçonete do caminho pela manga.

"Não, não, eu vou pegar esse por agora. Você pode ficar com a minha," a garçonete ao lado de Kakashi murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do copy-nin e ignorando as violentas puxadas da outra.

Kakashi deu um sonoro pigarreio.

As adolescentes sorriam e apontavam, corando do mesmo jeito no balcão do outro lado do recinto.

"Sakura!" Kakashi reverberou.

Sakura subitamente saiu de seu estado sonhador e praticamente berrou, " Doughnuts com cobertura, por favor."

Ambas as garçonetes congelaram e a olharam então ela acrescentou, docemente mas com força, "e miso com berinjela e um café para meu _namorado_."

Elas pareceram entender a dica e começaram a se distanciarem um pouco, ainda que relutantes. Sakura as observou andarem na direção do balcão, e voltou seu olhar para Kakashi.

"Você sabia que isso acontecer, certo?" Seu dedo apontado rodeava pela sala inteira.

"Eu não gosto disso," ele balbuciou com um tom cansado na voz que ele tinha desde a manhã.

Sakura riu um pouco. "Eu não posso acreditar que você é desse jeito por baixo disso. Mas eu posso entender porque você esconde. Por que você a abaixou na minha frente?" Ela ficou genuinamente curiosa. Havia sido pega de surpresa.

Kakashi deu de ombros. "Você já viu."

Ela estava avisada que ele sabia que ela não havia visto completamente. E ela estava avisada que ela não teria uma resposta verdadeira hoje.

Mas estava tudo bem para ela. Talvez ela apenas estivesse confortável consigo, ou era um gesto de companheirismo. Eram férias do trabalho ninja, ele disse, e talvez ele se sentisse desconectado de Konoha o suficiente para relaxar.

Seja qual for à razão, colírio para os olhos era sempre um bônus para Haruno Sakura.

E, indubitavelmente, ele ia pega-la vendo muito mais vezes.

"Você esqueceu de pedir um drink," Kakashi murmurou, sentindo que havia alguma normalidade por um momento. A primeira garçonete retornou com uma xícara de café para ele, suas mãos tremendo ao que seu sorriso alargava-se de novo, mas ela ainda lançava olhares nervosos para Sakura.

"Hum? O quê?" Sakura disse calmamente.

Kakashi chegou um pouco para frente com um guardanapo em sua mão. Ele tocou no lado da boca dela e a trouxe de volta a si mesma.

"O quê?" ela perguntou com uma pontinha de embaraço ao que tocou a parte que ele havia acabado de tocar.

Kakashi pegou o menu seu menu e não a olhou quando respondeu, "Você tinha uma babinha bem ali.".

"Uh... puxa," ela rosnou exasperadamente e então recostou-se de novo e cruzou os braços. "Depois desse tempo todo, Kakashi..."

Ele olhou de novo para ela confuso, tomando um gole de sua bebida quente.

"Depois de todo esse tempo, você poderia pelo menos me deixar puxá-la para baixo."

Kakashi engasgou com seu café.

* * *

" Ah cara, quando esse calor vai passar?" Sakura murmurava ao que descia com o zíper de sua blusa até quase a linha do sutiã, deixando aberto e abanando um menu do restaurante sobre ele para pegar uma brisa bem de frente. Ela olhou pra cima na linha da árvore bem no fim da vila.

"Você roubou isso?" Kakashi apontou acusadoramente para as páginas plastificadas na mão dela.

"Não, eu pedi. Elas estavam todas ocupadas demais lançando beijos e escrevendo seus telefones na com ta para me responder. Eu levei isso como um sim."

"Silêncio não é o mesmo que aceitação, Sakura," Kakashi disse não-amistoso. Ela podia dizer que ele não se importava se ela havia pego o menu ou não, mas talvez o calor e a falta de sono estivessem fazendo com que ele quisesse brigar. Se esse era o caso, ela ficar ia feliz em ajudar. A umidade a estava deixando louca.

Ela desceu o zíper um pouco mais e enfiou os dedos nas alças no sutiã para expor uma boa parte de seu peito superior. "Ah, melhor," ela expirou.

Kakashi fechou os olhos. _Ela simplesmente não faz idéia, não é?_

"Então, Hatake," Sakura provocou enquanto amarrava o cabelo no alto com ambas as mãos para mantê-lo longe do pescoço, "Você parece que precisa queimar um pouco desse mal-humor com uma corrida.".

"Queimar... corrida? Hatake?"

Usando um prendedor Sakura prendeu o cabelo no alto num bagunçado rabo- de- cavalo e depois ficou procurando na mochila. Ela tirou o pergaminho da missão e olhou para o mapa. "Se eu estou lendo isto certo... um... nós estamos por volta de oito milhas do pondo de troca. Parece que a outra pequena vila antes de lá. Se nós seguirmos pelo riacho, nós devemos chegar lá facilmente antes do cair da noite. Eu aposto que chego antes de você."

"Nós não precisamos estar lá até amanhã," Kakashi relaxou ao que tirou a mochila das costas e a deixou no chão. Ele abriu o zíper do colete, o tirou, e o enfiou na mochila. Depois ele tirou a blusa preta jounin de manga-longa, ficando apenas com a blusa preta sem mangas e a máscara acoplada – que já estava de volta em seu lugar.

" Eu sou estou afim de um pequeno desafio. Você não? E como diabos você pode vestir tudo isso quando está 180 graus lá fora?" Os olhos dela miraram os braços dele de novo e repousaram na tatuagem ANBU.

Kakashi pôs a mochila de volta em suas costas e riu, "Não se distraia." Como uma bala, ele já tinha sumido.

"Ele sabia que aquilo ia me tirar. Aquele bastardo."

* * *

O calor não era tão mal quando se ficava pela sombra das árvores, e Sakura havia alcançando Kakashi com eficiência. Naquela altura, ela questionava se ele estava realmente correndo ou só tentando quebrar a monotonia concordando com a corrida.

Sakura saltou o riacho, magnetizando-se aos galhos acima usando chakra. Tudo era tão mais fácil com chakra.

Kakashi movia-se rapidamente ao longo do chão, empregando velocidade excepcional, mas Sakura conseguiu ficar por cima dele. Com um rápido movimento, ela o acertou com o menu e depois disparou por entre os galhos.

O barulho do plástico em sua bandana era muito satisfatório.

Mas Hatake Kakashi não era induzido em uma luta quando chamado por um menu de restaurante jogado em sua cara. Oh, não, esse definitivamente não era o fim. Agora era guerra.

Ainda fazendo um bom tempo, ele deslizou para uma folhagem alta e criou um clone mais rápido do que qualquer outro humano poderia fazer. O clone saiu correndo observando Sakura disparar e ficando de olho nela.

Ele rapidamente correu até a próxima árvore com chakra e a pegou por trás tão rápido, que ele mesmo ficou surpreso. Ela estava ocupada demais vigiando o clone.

Sacando uma corda invisível da mochila, ele amarrou uma ponta numa pequena shuriken e, no meio do caminho, conseguiu crava-la numa árvore a poucos metros a frente de Sakura. Uma vez que ela chegou perto, ele puxou com força e curtiu o show.

Sakura, prestando atenção demais ao clone, ouviu o som da corda esticando ao que seu pé ficou preso nela. Ao que ela virou para frente, conseguiu berrar, "Eu odeio vocêêêêê!".

Mas antes que suas costas batessem no riacho, ela viu-se segura acima da água. Kakashi havia conseguido descer para um galho mais baixo, e agora a segurava pelo tornozelo. Sacudindo-se e mexendo, Sakura olhou para ele em pânico. Ela segurou a bainha da blusa para parar de dá-lo aquele pequeno extra pelo seu esforço.

"Eu disse que odiava você? Eu realmente, realmente não disse. Eu acho que você é maravilhoso. O melhor! O melhor ninja que já existiu...." Ela olhava de volta para a água abaixo, e rezava para que ele tivesse alguma compaixão.

Kakashi a manteve ali por um momento, contemplando silenciosamente o que seria pior – arruinar o pergaminho, ou quebrar os Planos 1 e 2. Mas a sorte o sorriu quando ele notou que seu clone ainda andava ao longo da margem. Ele foi até Sakura após a ter dirigido com chakra, e soltou as fivelas para liberar a mochila das costas dela.

Sakura não tinha idéia do que ele estava fazendo e imaginou que ele estava apenas aliviando o fardo, quando ela olhou de volta para Kakashi. Os músculos dos braços dele estavam flexionados e enrijecidos ao que ele a segurava ali pelo tornozelo com uma mão.

"Assim não é melhor?" ela disse docilmente.

"Muito," ele disse calmo, e depois a soltou. Ele riu ao que expressão atônita dela desapareceu com um "splash" dentro do riacho. _Pro inferno com o plano... isso é muito mais divertido._

Quando ela emergiu, pode ver Kakashi sentado ao lado da borda, rindo tanto que ele tinha que segurar a barriga. Era definitivamente uma primeira vez. Em suas lembranças, a única vez que ele rira assim foi quando Naruto e Sai acordaram agarrados um ao outro como amantes.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Sakura marchava pesadamente até a borda do riacho, chutando água nele. Kakashi se recompunha, mas rindo ainda assim.

Desatando o prendedor de cabelo, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça fazendo a água espirrar toda nele. "Eu vou me vingar, você sabe. Quando você menos esperar... espere.".

Eles olharam um para o outro se esforçou para não desistir de sua raiva, mas já não havia nenhuma ali. Estavam ambos cansados, ela estava com frio, e a lembrança do menu batendo na cara dele conseguiu aplaca-la. Deixando-se cair no chã ao lado dele, ela riu até doer a barriga.

Depois de ficarem exaustos com os risos, eles recostaram-se pela beira da água e relaxaram na sombra. O silêncio era confortável desta vez, e tirar um cochilo parecia a idéia perfeita depois da cansativa corrida e uma afundada no riacho frio. Quando o sol começou a se pôr, arrepios cobriram sua pele e ela suspirou finalmente contente com a temperatura.

Depois de pelo menos vinte minutos, Sakura sentou-se e olhou para Kakashi. Ele estava deitado ao dele com seu olho exposto fechado. Ela podia imaginar que ele estava provavelmente tirando vantagem do momento calmo para um descanso. Deixar de dormir era duro, e ele havia desistido de sua metade de sono por causa dela. Ela ia dizê-lo que isso foi doce, mas ele simplesmente diria que era melhor para a missão. _Que seja... foi doce. _

Eles ainda tinham um par de milhas para percorrer antes que o cenário a volta perdesse seu frescor verdejante e virassem os desertos do País do Vento. Até agora ela podia sentir a areia misturada a terra abaixo de seus dedos. Chumaços de grama pulavam com facilidade do fraco terreno.

Eles ainda tinham uma calma noite antes da troca, então talvez eles acampassem no lugar onde estavam e seguir devagar pela manhã. As férias ninja estavam ficando boas, então ela viu-se subitamente sem pressa e seguir adiante. A companhia também não era tão ruim assim.

Suspirando, ela olhou para sua mochila seca e estava grata por ele ter conseguido salva-la antes de sua queda. Haviam tantas coisas que poderiam ter sido arruinadas se tivessem feito a grande entrada na água consigo. O pergaminho estava lá, já era uma coisa.

Procurando por um pacote de chiclete que ela lembrava-se de ter trazido, Sakura fuçou na mochila, mas pegou o pergaminho marrom e preto que eles deviam trocar ao invés disso. Pela primeira vez, ela deu uma boa olhada nele.

"Kakashi?" ela disse calmamente, cutucando a perna dele com seu dedo.

Kakashi abriu o olho e a mirou com olhar vermelho e preguiçoso.

"Por que tem uma figura de chips de chocolate no final do pergaminho?"

Ele pigarreou mansamente.

"Desculpa. Eu não entendi isso," ele replicou friamente.

"Você sabe, é código ou alguma coisa, Sakura. Como que eu vou saber?"

"Código de chips de chocolate? Pro inferno que é. Você é péssimo em mentiras." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Algumas mulheres iam achar isso uma coisa boa," ele murmurou pela máscara.

"Bem, que você está mentindo em primeiro lugar é o que as mulheres iriam focar. O fato de que sua habilidade estar passada é problema seu."

"Hm, disse bem."

"Obrigado. Mas estamos em digressão. O que há nesse pergaminho?" Sakura finalmente achou um pequeno sinal de perturbação pairando.

"Não é permitido que olhemos o pergaminho, então como eu saberia?"

"Puxa, eu sei que você sabe o que tem no pergaminho então. Desembucha. Agora. (1)". A voz dela estava ficando mais baixa e Kakashi sabia que ele tinha apenas alguns minutos antes que um deles terminasse no riacho de novo, mas como se o karma estivesse ao seu lado hoje, uma presença interveio.

"Ka...ka...shi?"

"Eu já estava para te dizer, mas acho que tem alguém chegando. Manter a missão secreta e tudo mais.". _Obrigado destino_.

O dedo de Sakura ergueu-se na posição _pré_-_reclamação_-_irada_, mas ela parou de repente sentindo que realmente tinha alguém ali. Kakashi já estava de pé, kunai na mão.

"Eles estão se movendo nessa direção bem rápido", ele sussurrou. Quando seus joelhos dobraram, Sakura levantou rápido e sacou a kunai da mesma forma. "Eles estão tentando manterem-se quietos."

"Devemos nos esconder e observá-los?" Sakura disse baixo, dando um curto passo em direção às moitas.

"Não, nada que eu não possa lhe dar."

"Você quer dizer nós, certo?"

"Nós," Kakashi disse sem interesse ou afetação. Agora não era hora para brincadeiras.

Finalmente um ninja do País da Areia emergiu da moita na frente deles mas parou há uns dez pés de distância ao lado do riacho.

Ele estava ofegando pesadamente, e se curvou tentando recuperar o ar. Quando olhou de volta para o para de faces confusas de ninjas da Folha, ele assentiu algo para si mesmo. Sua mão foi ao alto em pedido de tempo para se recompor.

Quando se acalmou, ele olhou para eles de novo. "Olhos verdes, cabelo prata", balbuciou e começou a procurar num bolso grande da perna de sua calça rasgada.

Imediatamente, Kakashi estava atrás dele, kunai em sua garganta. Sakura ficou onde estava, mas sentiu o chakra apontando de Kakashi a avisando que ele ia se mexer. Olhando para o ninja da Areia, ela decidiu que não gostava dele. Ele tinha aparência zangada, era cabeludo, sujo, e se ela tivesse que classificá-lo a sua disposição, ela diria ameaçador. Seus olhos dourados eram frios.

"Quem é você?" Kakashi disse calmamente, sem soltá-lo.

"Eu sou o seu contato. Eu tenho a informação. Mas eu tenho que me apressar porque estou sendo seguido. Se você não quer ser morto hoje, você vai tirar essa kunai da minha garganta, babaca."

"Ah," Kakashi murmurou e baixou a kunai para o seu lado. Ele caminhou em volta do ninja e passou por Sakura para deitar no chão com mãos atrás da cabeça. "Você pode cuidar disso, Sakura."

"Oh!" de repente ela percebeu que a troca estava acontecendo antes do planejado. Não exatamente uma coisa ruim, considerando que eles poderiam voltar para casa depois. Ela enfiou a mão dentro da mochila e tirou de lá o pergaminho, olhando para o chip de chocolate e sentindo um aperto na garganta da vergonha que ela realmente cometeu um erro numa mera entrega.

O ninja sacou um pergaminho preto com uma corda azul e correu até ela, jogando-o em suas mãos e enfiando o de chip de chocolate em seu bolso.

Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara. _Ele não é enérgico? Imagino o que ele fez de errado pra pegar esse trabalho? Talvez ele tenha sido nocauteado por uma criança de dois anos de idade._

" Eu acho que tem pelo menos dez me seguindo. É melhor vocês se apressarem com isso, e protejam-no com suas vidas. Certifiquem-se de que estarão lá pela manhã. Eu não ia querer estar no lugar de vocês se estivessem atrasados." Sua rosto estava zangado, sua respiração ainda trabalhosa.

Sakura tinha um olhar confuso mas assentiu apenas para aplacá-lo. Kakashi recostou no banco de grama, confortavelmente ignorando os avisos.

"Tudo bem então. Agora, se cuide." Sakura disse exageradamente, decidindo que ela não mais requeria a presença mal-cheirosa daquele ninja. Ela acenou condescendente e o deu um sorriso forçado.

A sobrancelha do ninja arqueou e ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Vocês bastardos são todos malucos. "Eu acabei com vocês." Com suas doces palavras de despedida, ele pulou para a árvore acima de Sakura, e a deu um aceno de adeus com o dedo médio antes de desaparecer.

"Oh!" Sakura exclamou com indignação. "Aquele idiota me deu o dedo. E u vou chutar aquele traseiro sujo!"

"Está tão quente," Kakashi disse baixo a parando antes que começasse. "Por que não vamos na direção da próxima cidade e jantamos."

"Mas... ele disse que estava sendo perseguido! Ele disse que nós seríamos mortos." Sakura pôs as mãos nos quadris e esperou uma reação do ninja preguiçoso. "Eu deveria pelo menos dar a ele uma marca no traseiro de uma sandália tamanho 8 para lembrar de mim da mesma forma. Você não acha que deve haver alguma coisa de errado com ele?"

"Sim, péssima atuação," Kakashi sorriu, " Essa é mera troca e, pra ser honesto, se nós perdêssemos aquele pergaminho ninguém ia ligar. Além disso, eu to com fome. A vila não está longe. Nós podemos acampar depois do jantar, e eu pago dessa vez,"

"Oh, nem parece você."

"Bem, você sabe que eu sou mão-fechada," Kakashi grunhiu ao que ele ergueu-se do chão.

"Sakura sorriu. "Éh, mas você não é fácil."

Se Kakashi estivesse bebendo qualquer coisa, Sakura estaria a usando.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Er... - coça atrás da cabeça - Já faz um tempo, não? Hehe. Gomen neh?

Sério. Só tenho desculpas a pedir pelo atraso com a fic. MAS, a parte boa é que, aos poucos, estou voltando ao site, e a bola da vez dessa semana foi essa tradução que eu estava devendo mesmo!

Muito obrigado pelas reviews, pelas mensagens pedindo pela volta da fic. Vocês não fazem idéia de como elas me incentivaram! Vocês todos são os melhores! Espero que estejam curtindo, e que a qualidade da tradução continue boa. xD Isso, vocês dizem. Não vou me estender muito aqui, se não, não posto esse cap. hoje. Perdão, foi na correria, não deu para ler o que traduzi. Se houver algum erro, ou incoerência por aí, eu edito o cap. depois.

O que importa é que o capítulo está para vocês! Espero de coração que gostem. ^^

Kissus!

Ja ne n;n

**Moon**


	5. Flertes, luta e uma saída Rápida

**Naruto não me pertence. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos. Todos os créditos de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Tradução autorizada de Leafygirl. Thank you, Leafy!! ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Flertes, luta, e uma saída rápida

* * *

A chuva batia suavemente em tudo, criando uma calmaria em Sakura que já lhe fazia falta desde quando haviam deixado Konoha dias antes. Eles haviam passado a noite na floresta, mas, quando os ruídos de trovão logo cedo avisavam um dia chuvoso, eles foram para a vila mais próxima.

Era uma vila rústica, pequena, mas grande o suficiente para ter uma rua principal, com lojas especializadas como uma padaria e uma joalheria. Sakura conseguiu comprar um fino top branco para as noites quentes, e Kakashi comprou uma nova coleira para Pakkun. Depois que eles se cansaram da excursão de compras, sentaram num banco do lado de fora de uma loja de livros (a qual Kakashi pareceu se interessar em particular) e assistiram a chuva pingar pesadamente nas poças alinhando a rua.

Após uma hora, Kakashi se levantou, deu um passo a frente, e curvou os dedos na cobertura acima – se pendurando um pouco na mesma. Sakura colocou os pés no banco, justamente onde ele deixara vago e suspirou audível e exagerado.

"Eu estava com esperanças de que poderíamos voltar hoje", Kakashi disse calmamente contra o pano de fundo da penumbra cinzenta. Sua voz era quase indistinguível contra o som da chuva.

"Bem, nós podemos. Só vamos ficar encharcados," Sakura respondeu com uma voz chateada.

"Ah, na verdade eu não quero muito ir." A resignação de Kakashi com a situação estava clara pelo seu tom.

Sakura sorriu. Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava falando com ela, ou apenas dando voz ao que estava em sua cabeça. De qualquer jeito, Sakura estava inclinada em concordar com inner Kakashi. Ela se encharcara o bastante pelos últimos poucos dias.

Kakashi deu meia volta e olhou para a jovem kunoichi esticada no banco, sua cabeça pendendo do braço do banco e seus olhos fechados. Ele sorriu do conforto dela, e em quão fácil eles haviam caído numa rotina juntos.

"Ta chegando perto do jantar. Quer ir para algum restaurante? Talvez a chuva pare em algumas horas se esperarmos," ele murmurou.

Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, vendo o olhar dele repousar em si – embora não tanto em seu rosto. _Oh, eu finalmente peguei ele! Mwahaha!_

"Pensei que você nunca ia perguntar!"

Kakashi lutou para manter a risada para si mesmo. Eles estiveram dançando em torno do flerte a noite passada no jantar, e ele sabia que tinha que dar um basta nisso, mas era divertido. Nunca em um milhão de anos ele imaginou que os dois estariam numa situação onde a insinuação e a sugestão, aconteceriam. Era divertido e um tantinho tentador, mas as mulheres complicavam as coisas. Kakashi gostava de sua vida simples.

Sakura levantou-se ao lado dele e espreguiçou enquanto olhava para a varanda ao ar livre do pequeno restaurante do outro lado da rua. Parecia vazio, e um empregado só estava acendendo velas nas mesas atrás da cerca de madeira.

"É aí que eu quero sentar", ela disse quietamente para si mesma.

O copy-nin caminhou para fora da cobertura, e correu para o outro lado da rua, Sakura em seus calcanhares.

Eles entraram pela entrada lateral do pequeno rústico restaurante para encontrá-lo mais ou menos vazio. Apenas dois homens sentados no pequeno bar, bebendo e discutindo do jeito que os amigos intoxicados fazem. Dois empregados sentaram na cabina ao lado da porta, fofocando, enquanto o terceiro continuava acendendo as velas.

Erguendo-se e odiando ter que deixar sua conversa, a mais velha das duas garçonetes cumprimentou Kakashi e Sakura com uma curta mesura. "Sentem em qualquer lugar," ela grunhiu, apontando um polegar para o restaurante vazio.

Sakura foi direto para a mesa na varanda e jogou a bolsa no chão, se jogando na cadeira de madeira. Kakashi trotou vagarosamente adiante e tomou assento do outro lado, jogando a mochila no chão e puxando o zíper da jaqueta pra baixo.

A mais jovem das duas garçonetes andou por trás deles e ficou à beira da mesa após colocar os menus na brilhante mesa. "Alguma coisa para beber?" ela perguntou calmamente, incapaz de levantar sua voz entre o leve cair da chuva lá fora.

Sakura olhou por cima do menu para Kakashi enquanto ele punha a máscara pra baixo. Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Eu acho que vou tomar um copo de vinho. Na verdade, você poderia me trazer uma garrafa do vinho da casa para meu _noivo_ e eu?"

"É c...claro," a garçonete titubeou ao que olhava para a noiva de Kakashi.

"Obrigado," Sakura meio sorriu. A garçonete parecia ter voltado a si, e saiu andando, olhando para trás uma ou duas vezes.

"Noivo?" A sobrancelha de Kakashi arqueou.

"Só variando. Se eu dissesse _amigo_, nós nunca iríamos ter nossa comida, iríamos? Eu teria que tirar ela de cima de você."

Kakashi sorriu e assentiu, embora a ocasião do restaurante no dia anterior certamente fosse uma versão estendida do comportamento normal das mulheres diante de sua face nua. Sakura certamente ganhara a versão anormal das reações regulares.

"Você acabou de pedir vinho?" Kakashi franziu a sobrancelha realizando que uma garrafa de vinho se dirigia à mesa.

"Ta tudo bem? Você disse que essa missão era que nem férias."

"Ah, tudo bem. Eu só não achava que você gostava assim de beber?"

Sakura rolou os olhos.

"Não esqueça quem foi minha Shishou, Kakashi. Toda reunião, toda discussão, e toda pausa depois do treino consistia em alguma coisa reforçada com álcool forte. Ela acreditava que manter o controle de si mesma numa missão quando um homem te enche de álcool é vantagem para uma kunoichi. Estou inclinada em concordar com isso, já que acontece em certas situações."

Sakura quase bufou enquanto pensava em quão séria Tsunade havia sido quando ensinava sobre homens e álcool – o que era freqüente.

Um pequeno brilho da sabedoria que Tsunade tentou passar piscou na cabeça de Sakura e ela teve compartilhá-lo. "Ela sempre dizia que uma mulher devia ter a tolerância pelo álcool da mesma forma que tem pelo homem."

"Isso é um tanto contraditório para Tsunade dizer, não é? Ela não tem tolerância _nenhuma_ com homens."

Sakura prendeu uma risada silenciosa. Ele estava certo. "Bem, _eu_ tenho, então eu suponho que ela estava apenas passando de sua infinita sabedoria para mim. Na verdade, ela dava uma de mãe bastante."

"Isso também é surpreendente. Tenho certeza que um copo ou dois não vai machucar se estiver em par com a sua tolerância."

Sakura sorriu um pouco travessa. "Bem, minha tolerância para com homens não é testada regularmente, então eu vou ter que basear tudo em álcool. De qualquer forma, eu peguei a garrafa então podemos dividir."

O sorriso de Kakashi desvaneceu.

* * *

Após um jantar sem graça, e um copo de vinho, Sakura alegremente observou a garçonete vindo com um pedido de _mochi_. É claro, a empregada pôs o prato na frente de Kakashi, que o passou para Sakura depois que a mulher tropeçou, tentando sair andando e olhá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

"Quer um?", Sakura perguntou feliz ao que enfiou o primeiro pequeno doce em sua boca. Ela olhou o copo dele cheio. "Algo errado? Você não tocou no seu vinho."

"Eu não sou... muito de beber," ele disse sem ênfase, relutante.

"Eu acho que posso beber sozinha então," fez um bico caçoando.

Kakashi tomou ar profundamente e olhou para sua bebida. O líquido, cor de pêra parecia forte pela maneira que escorregava pelo copo quando ele o agitava. Ele não era de beber de jeito nenhum. A última vez que bebera foi por volta de seis anos atrás e foi numa festa de despedida de solteiro de um amigo. No dia seguinte, a noiva terminou o compromisso após ficar sabendo das festividades.

Foram três dias antes de Kakashi conseguir sair da cama de novo.

"Eu acho que só unzinho seria bom."

O canto esquerdo da boca de Sakura subiu diabolicamente.

O céu escureceu e os postes da rua acenderam antes que eles notassem o quão tarde era. Dois grandes copos de vinho haviam esquentado o estômago de Kakashi e o relaxado mais do que tudo em eras. Sakura ainda sorria para ele daquele jeito, e ele meio que gostou disso.

Ela estava apoiada na mesa nos cotovelos, passando os dedos pela marca de vinho do copo, sorrindo largamente para ele. Suas bochechas estavam coradas com o calor e ela amou o jeito que Kakashi estava olhando para si – todo lerdo e amigável. Era uma visão rara.

_Okay, ele está levemente intoxicado, mas que diabos_, ela pensou.

"Então, Kakashi, eu não que te contei sobre as kunoichi ANBU que estavam te admirando pelas costas no campo ANBU. Você devia ter ouvidos elas. Eu temi pela sua pureza." Ela riu e rolou os olhos. "Você realmente tem umas seguidoras e tanto."

"Minha pureza desapareceu há muito tempo atrás." Ele falou no copo ao que tomava outro gole de vinho. "E eu tenho certeza que você tem o mesmo problema – não que seja um ruim."

Sakura mirou a noite chuvosa lá fora e olhou as mariposas na luz da rua bem ao lado do restaurante. "Eu não tenho esse problema, Kakashi. Eu tenho problemas de química, e problemas de Jutsus médicos, e problemas de turno no hospital. Sem vida social real, sem problema real." Deu de ombros de leve, "Estou faltando socialmente."

Kakashi parou, a bebida a meio caminho da mesa para seu estômago. _Por que mulheres ficam emotivas quando bebem?_

"Desculpe," ela suspirou, se recompondo. "Você nunca me disse quem foi sua primeira namorada."

"Sim, eu disse. Nunca tive uma. O que você quer dizer com faltando socialmente?"

"Você sabe, eu nunca tive um namorado também, parando pra pensar." Os olhos dela viajaram para o teto enquanto parava para pensar, e depois retornaram para sua companhia. "Eu apenas não tenho tempo para conhecer pessoas. E os homens não parecem querer ter tempo para me conhecer. Vocês sabe, eles apenas '_querem me conhecer_.' Eu preciso de mais substância num potencial amante."

Kakashi se recostou para trás e tirou sua bandana, fechando o sharingan e curtindo a liberdade. Ele coçou os cabelos rapidamente e depois inclinou-se de novo na mesa, a dando toda atenção novamente. _Ela acabou de dizer amante?_

"Você conhece o tipo do cara. Eles dizem que querem tentar comigo, e fazem um comentário sobre minhas pernas. Eu não tenho tempo para um cara desses. Eu prefiro o cara que vai dar a esse cara um olho roxo com uma boa cotovelada." Sakura transmitiu indiferentemente.

Kakashi olhou pros lados. _Isso soa bem familiar_. Massageou as têmporas e forçou o de já vu para fora de sua cabeça, voltando à conversa. "Então, é com a _sua_ pureza que devíamos estar preocupados? E quanto ao Uchiha?"

Sakura gargalhou de leve, e deu uma bebericada do seu drink. "Não. Nós... quando ele voltou, as coisas mudaram com todo mundo. Eu percebi que não sentia mais a mesma coisa por ele e, bem, ele e Naruto tem um laço que eu não me meteria. É melhor para nós sermos amigos. Eu vou sempre estar do lado de fora vigiando esses dois.

Kakashi assentiu um pouco em entendimento.

"Eu não tenho um encontro em dois anos, na verdade," ela suspirou, "Exceto por hoje a noite, claro."

"O quê?"

"Bem, você é meu _namorado_, ou você prefere _noivo_?" ela riu.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Nenhum é uma posição confortável."

Ela apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu.

Kakashi olhou para o lado enquanto sua mente tentava calcular quanto tempo fazia desde que tinha feito qualquer coisa com uma mulher. Ele tinha que dizer que ganhava dela por volta de um ano, fazendo três anos desde sua última ficada em segredo. É claro, ele nunca ia admitir isso para ninguém – nem mesmo inebriado.

Sakura levantou um dedo, ganhando a atenção de Kakashi de novo. "Apesar de que, faz apenas dois dias eu tive a mão de um homem por baixo da minha blusa."

Ela riu dos olhos arregalados revelando um vermelho Sharingan. Ela caiu de rir até a barriga doer ao que ele se tornava um pouquinho mais rosa do que já estava.

"Desculpa," ela mentiu, "Eu não pude resistir."

Kakashi dispersou, sorrindo do mesmo jeito. Ele tinha que admitir que estava se sentindo mais confortável com ela do que se sentia com uma mulher por um longo tempo. Mesmo com toda insinuação e flerte, o desejo de continuar sentado e conversando estava lá.

"Então, o que você faz pra se divertir, Kakashi? Nós nunca conversamos realmente e eu nunca o tive só pra mim antes. Que tipos de coisa você gosta?" Sakura reclinou para trás em sua cadeira e pôs os pés na balaustrada dobrando os joelhos.

"Por que você está fazendo tantas perguntas?", ele retorquiu, suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Bem, eu achei que essa seria uma boa chance de conhecermos um ao outro. Se você responder minhas perguntas, eu respondo as suas. É justo?"

"Eu não sou lá um homem muito curioso."

Ela baixou a cabeça e olhou para ele com uma subida falta de paciência. "Tente."

"Okay, okay," ele concedeu, suas mãos levantadas em conciliação. "Vamos ver. Eu gosto de ler, eu gosto de dormir, e eu não gosto de ensinar. É tudo."

"Eu gosto de dançar com Ino no bar nas noite de sábado," ela respondeu. "Você?"

"Eu gosto de treinar com armas."

Sakura sorriu. "Eu também... até ficar completamente exausta."

"Eu tolero café melhor do que álcool." Kakashi soluçou um pouco.

"Isso é meio que óbvio." Ela olhou para a boca dele. "Eu gosto de bolinhos com cobertura."

"Eu curto a chuva. Ajuda a dormir."

"O melhor beijo que ganhei foi na chuva. Eu fico com vontade de outro numa noite como essa," ela murmurou, e olhou para ele de lado. Se ele não entendesse essa dica, não entenderia nunca.

Ambos olharam para fora na noite encharcada pela chuva e o silêncio era confortável.

Sakura sorriu exageradamente e suspirou, "Eu estou me divertindo, Kakashi. Eu nunca pensei que nos daríamos tão bem, mas eu realmente estou curtindo essa missão... férias."

Kakashi cruzou os pés na balaustrada e se inclinou para trás na cadeira balançando em dois pés, olhando para ela. Ele entendeu a dica dela; ele só não sabia o que fazer a respeito disso.

"Ah."

* * *

Saindo de fininho do restaurante e habilmente deixando escapar o beliscão em sua bunda dado pela garçonete, Kakashi suspirou ao que a chuva umedecia seu cabelo. Ambos seguravam as mochilas pelas alças, e Sakura na verdade arrastava a dela um pouco.

Kakashi virou o rosto para o céu da noite acima. "Uh, odeio ficar molhado."

"E ainda assim, você não tem problema nenhum em fazer outras pessoas se molharem," ela grunhiu ainda chateada com o quão facilmente ela a jogara no riacho.

Kakashi expirou uma risada e subiu a máscara. O rosto dela antes de desaparecer na água no dia anterior não tinha preço. Ele pôs essa na reserva da memória para lembrá-la numa outra ocasião.

"Então, Kakashi... quer pegar um quarto?"

"Eh?"

"Bem, nós temos dormido a três pés um do outro pelas últimas noites, um telhado e paredes não deve fazer muita diferença. Você não acha?"

O copy-nin coçou o queixo e ponderou a oferta dela por um momento. Ela podia apenas querer estar num local fechado por enquanto, ao invés de ter que construir um abrigo na floresta. Sensível. Mas, mais uma vez, as últimas duas horas foram pontuadas com termos como namorado, beijar, e amantes. E eles estiveram bebendo. Mesmo que ela parecesse sóbria de alguma forma, ele absolutamente não estava. Três pés não pareciam tão longe assim... e ele não tinha certeza se poderia resisti-la se ela tentasse alguma coisa.

"Com certeza."

Sakura ergueu abruptamente a cabeça com aceitação rápida dele. Que ele poderia dar desculpas para não ter que alugar um quarto havia passado pela mente dela, especialmente após terem flertado ao longo de duas refeições e uma garrafa de vinho. Mas, diabos, se ele estava disposto a ficar seco, ela é que não ia questioná-lo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vi um cama e café da manhã no fim da estrada, e um pulgueiro do outro lado. Onde você quer ficar?"

"Pulgueiro."

"Merda."

"Eu sou pão duro."

"Eh, eh, mas você não é fácil," Sakura falou arrastado, rolando seus olhos verdes.

Kakashi inclinou seu rosto perto do dela, "Depende pra quem você pede." Ele voltou para onde estava e saiu andando até Sakura o alcançar.

"Oh mesmo? A quem devo pedir? Hum?" ela riu, correndo ao lado das longas passadas dela.

Mas, Kakashi parou e ponderou isso. "Uh... eu teria que fazer uma lista."

"Não é engraçado."

"Éh. É sim." Ele virou a cabeça e olhou para ela sorrindo tão calorosamente para si.

Havia encrenca naquele sorriso e ele não tinha certeza se entendia isso no momento. Respirou fundo. "Hum, Sakura, talvez um quarto não seja uma boa idéia afinal."

"Por quê não? Eu pago se você não quiser.

_Isso piora tudo_, Kakashi pensou consigo mesmo. Sakura não esperou por sua resposta, ao invés disso, ela moveu-se à frente dele bloqueando seu caminho.

"Kakashi, é só um quarto de hotel. Nós estamos em missão, mas, podemos ficar confortáveis, certo? Você prefere dormir numa floresta molhada em baixo de árvores pingando água do que numa grande, macia, confortável cama?

_Isso piora tudo mais ainda_, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

"Eu só não acho que deveríamos..." Kakashi divagou ao que Sakura deu outro passo mais perto fazendo seus peitos quase se tocarem. Ele olhou abaixo para ela e ela olhou para cima. Era óbvio o que ela estava fazendo, e ele acreditava que o álcool a estava dando a coragem – mas talvez não a noção – de pensar sobre isso.

"... complicar as coisas," ele finalizou.

"Oh," ela sussurrou com um toque de derrota. "A floresta, então."

Por um segundo o momento se prolongou, e Kakashi jurou que nunca mais ia beber na presença de uma mulher atraente de novo. Inibições, ao que pareciam eram, alérgicas ao vinho, e ela provava isso o fazendo pensar duas vezes o pensar duas vezes.

Mas ele não ia ter que levar o fardo de parar os problemas entre eles antes que os mesmos começassem por hora, porque alguém mais decidiu dá-los novos problemas. O movimento rápido do ar sendo cortado quando algo se aproximou deles precedeu um sacudir da cabeça de Sakura.

Ela olhou para a kunai em seus dedos, as quais ela tinha acabado de pegar no ar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela realizou o que estava acontecendo e em que circunstâncias ela os havia colocado. Kakashi devia ter pegado a kunai antes, mas ele não pegou.

Ele nem ao menos se mexeu.

"Eu sinto muito ter feito você beber," ela sussurrou, seu corpo subitamente rígido em alerta.

Kakashi olhou para a kunai, e então murmurou, "Fica perto."

Ele nem mesmo havia percebido a presença deles, mas agora os ninjas inimigos na área estavam em radar alto e claro. Marcas de chakra os entregavam. Dois estavam no telhado, e três no beco.

"Pode senti-los?" Kakashi perguntou calmamente quando ele e Sakura se afastaram um do outro.

"Eu achei cinco."

Outra kunai voou pelos ares e acertou a terra entre eles. Virando ambas cabeças na direção dela, eles olharam um para o outro e depois pularam pra longe ao que a tarja de fogo presa nela queimou numa bola de fogo.

Sakura perdeu o que equilíbrio e caiu duramente no cascalho empoeirado. Dois ninjas estavam consigo imediatamente. Pegando a kunai que conseguira momentos atrás, ela defendeu o ataque com kunai de um deles, virando-se quando o outro a tentou pegar por trás.

Quando suas costas bateram na parede, ele saiu daquele lugar e então, extraindo chakra, ela decidiu fazer um caminho por entre os ninjas a sua frente. Mas quando ela se curvou para forçar o chakra no chão, o segundo ninja mandou um golpe do seu lado, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e soltar a kunai. O poder de seu golpe de chakra entortou, acertando um monumento de pedra qualquer por perto.

Um pé pisou duro em sua mão e então ela deu um chute forte, acertando um golpe curto na perna do ninja. Fez ele tremular de leve, mas o outro estava lá, a fazendo levantar com um torcer de sua mão no cabelo dela.

"Ow!" ela gemeu quando ele a empurrou contra a parede. Extraindo chakra novamente, Sakura tentou lançar um novo golpe nos ninjas mas eles seguraram seus pulsos e os forçaram contra a parede. Ela conseguiu dar uma olhada neles, e a luz brilhou nos hitae-ates da Pedra .

"Pedra?" ele murmurou em descrença.

"Sakura!" Ela ouviu a voz de Kakashi, mas ouviu também o chocar de metal do outro lado da estrada e no caminho abaixo. Ele não podia ajudá-la; ela tinha que se ajudar.

Levando chakra para seus pés, ela de fato conseguiu enfiar o pé até o estômago do ninja a sua direita, e usou a vantagem para nocautear o outro com uma pisada de chakra no peito.

Com a mão livre, ela socou o ninja número dois, mandando-o rolando e se esparramando pela grama pelo menos há uns trinta pés de distância. Mas o ninja um era um chato persistente e veio nela de novo; dessa vez ele levou o que parecia garras de chakras em sua mão.

Sakura agachou e quando ele chegou perto, ela entrou numa luta de tai-jutsu com ele. Como se as coisas não pudessem ficar piores, uma kunai atingiu sua coxa, apenas de raspão, mas fundo o suficiente para fazê-la contorcer de leve. E no processo de tentar girar para evitá-la, seu adversário enfiar as garras em suas costas.

Ela não sabia se o som de rasgado era de sua blusa ou de sua pele. A umedecer imediato em suas costas a alarmou, porque não havia doído.

Novamente ela ergueu as mãos, dessa vez com uma kunai em cada. Seu corpo começou a doer lentamente e sua respiração ficou um pouco mais trabalhosa. Ela estava definitivamente ferida.

"Kakashi!" chamou, temendo por ele ou por si própria, ela não sabia.

E como o famoso copy nin sempre fazia, ele veio. Ela havia olhado para cima para ver senbons voando na sua direção do último inimigo em pé. Levantando seus braços para bloquear a torrente de armas, ela abriu os olhos para ao invés disso ver um colete verde – um bolso aberto.

"Ele te acertou?" ela disse apressadamente.

Kakashi virou-se rapidamente e atacou o ninja que Sakura estava lutando, ao que ele sacou mais senbons. Ela não havia visto o que seu parceiro de time fizera já que ele estava de costas para si, mas Sakura estava bem certa de que o Sharingan havia terminado a luta.

Respirando fundo, ela tentou acessar o estrago em suas costas. Os pedaços de blusa estavam molhados, e a dor estava começando a chegar com a adrenalina morrendo. Kakashi sabia que ela estava machucada? Ele havia visto?

"Nós temos que sair daqui," ele murmurou ao que procurou em volta por sua mochila e caminhou até ela para pegá-la. Sakura pôde ver três ninjas do outro lado da estrada, imóveis. Ela moveu para trás de forma que ele não pudesse ver suas costas na luz dos postes, e então colocou a própria mochila, que ela havia lançado longe quando a luta começara.

Ele correu de volta para ela e segurou seu braço, "Eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu aqui, mas a gente precisa encontrar um lugar seguro. Essa vila não vai adiantar."

"Tem uma outra na volta para o país do Fogo. Eu acho que estamos perto.", Sakura disse calmamente, tentando não mostrar sua angústia de ter uma mochila pesada em suas costas doloridas e sangrando.

"Tudo bem. Vamos procurar um Inn e ficar por lá até de manhã."

Sakura assentiu e se moveu quando ele moveu, mesmo que a mão dele tenha escorregado de seu braço.

Eles correram pela floresta do País do Fogo por vinte minutos até acharem uma cidade grande ao longo do riacho – mais perto de onde eles haviam vindo originalmente para a troca. Um Inn barato, mas melhor do que um pulgueiro, mostrava um sinal 'temos vagas' na janela e Kakashi assentiu com a cabeça para ela.

"Esse ta bom?" ele perguntou .

Sakura já tinha começado a marchar em direção dele. "Sim."

Kakashi desanuviou de sua cabeça a descrença com a aceitação fácil dela e a seguiu para dentro do desbotado e pouco iluminado escritório. Foi um mergulho. Um homem de aparência rude surgiu no balcão de fórmica.

"Um quarto, por favor," Sakura disse baixo.

"Eu cuido disso," Kakashi completou ao que escorregou a mochila das costas e enfiou a mão nela.

"Eu pago o meu," Sakura disse sem voltar-se para ele. Ao invés disso ela olhou para o sujo gerente e disse, "Meu _pai_ gostaria de um quarto também."

A boca de Kakashi caiu aberta por baixo da máscara. Ele havia pensado que noiva era ruim.

Uma segunda chave foi posta no balcão ao lado da primeira e Sakura agarrou uma, sem esperar pelo copy nin. Ela moveu-se em ritmo levemente apressado pelo corredor escuro na direção do quarto e de sua porta. Usando a chave, ela percebeu a fechadura agarrando. Tirar e botar rápido, e bater na porta aqui e ali apenas não estava funcionando.

O som de passos no corredor fez seu pulso mais rápido ao que ela tentava apressar-se para dentro do quarto. A fechadura finalmente desistiu da luta e entrou, olhando Kakashi se aproximar quando ela fechou a porta.

Kakashi achou seu quarto a frente do de Sakura, mas recostou na parede ao lado dele, olhando para a porta dela. _Que diabos acabou de acontecer essa noite?_

O jantar, o flerte, a oferta de um quarto – inocente ou não – a luta, e agora a quase agressiva tentativa dela de se distanciar dele era demais. E eles tinham que conversar e descobrir o que levou esses ninjas a atacarem eles. Eles tinham que discutir o plano de retornar para Konoha ou rastrear os ninjas pela manhã. Alguma coisa estava muito errada. Sakura parecia estar agindo como aquela menina de doze anos ao fugir apressada sem explicação.

Assim não ia funcionar.

Ele baixou o olhar e algo no chão chamou sua atenção.

_Oh... entendo._

_Droga de álcool_, censurou, _Eu devia ter conseguido cheirar isso_. Ele sacudiu a cabeça enquanto olhava para a pequena poça de sangue no chão do corredor.

* * *

Yo!

É isso aí, depois de aproximadamente três meses, mais um capítulo para vocês! Eu sei que parece, mas, não abandonei a fic. É que além da vida normal que todos temos do lado de fora, as traduções são, de longe, as mais demoradas de serem concluídas. Afinal, preso pela qualidade e a fidelidade do texto. Enfim. E como uma segunda desculpa -gota - digo que é por causa do que eu mesma chamei de "ordem de postagem" das minhas fics. Acontece que Naruto não é o único fandom que faço parte. Então, para não ficar muuuuito tempo sem postar uma fic, eu vou alternando. Atualmente estou em três fandons: Naruto; Saint Seiya e One Piece. Bleach também, ams um tanto inativo no momento, devido ao meu bloqueio de criatividade. ¬¬ A boa notícia é que uma fic grande de Naruto, "Forbidden Love" está completa, o que vai me dar mais espaço para esta aqui. Mas, isso não significa que vou ficar só nessa. Se a idéia pinta, e eu consigo digitar rápido - geralmente one-shot - eu publico assim mesmo.

Sem mais explicações, espero que gostem deste 5° capítulo. Eu gostei! xDDD Ah, e dessa vez, vou poder responder todas as reviews como se deve! Mil perdões por não poder responder antes. Alguns sabem que eu fiquei "ausente" do site um bom tempo, mas, agora estou voltando. No meu ritmo, mas, to voltando... Espero de coração que gostem! Vejo vocês no cap. 6! ^^

Ja ne

**Moon**


	6. Chakra, Nozes e um Carpete barulhento

_Disclaimer Duplo: Naruto não me pertence. Kakashi -snif - não me pertence também. Todos os créditos vão a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta obra não possui fins lucrativos._

_Esta fic também não me pertence. Esta aqui é apenas uma humilde tradução de um dos trabalhos de uma talentosa escritora;Leafygirl. Thanks a lot, Leafy! ^^_

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Chakra, Nozes e um Carpete Barulhento._

* * *

_

_Um passeio no parque? Férias?_Não era assim que a missão havia sido nomeada pelos oh-tão-atraentes e bem formados lábios de Hatake Kakashi? Sakura pensou raivosamente,

Gemendo e grunhindo uma linha de palavras de baixo calão que fariam até mesmo Tsunade corar, ela tirou a mochila das costas e deixou-a cair com um quique na cama. Sangue marcava as costas e ainda parecia um tanto molhado e grosso. Sakura supôs que isso era o esforço de bater no chão após percorrer as árvores que possa ter piorado a ferida. Só agora a sentia realmente dolorida e a fazendo um pouco fraca.

Tirando as roupas rapidamente, ela jogou sua blusa rasgada na cama e sibilou um 'obrigado' aos deuses da roupa de baixo porque seu sutiã saíra dessa apenas com um rasgo ou dois. Depois ela o tirou da mesma forma.

Quando ela abriu sua mochila, ela estava feliz de ver que quase nada ficara ensangüentado por causa das lonas grossas atrás. Pequena consolação, ela pensou exausta. Ainda assim, o sangue havia molhado a beirada de baixo e Sakura tinha certeza que provavelmente deixou pingar aqui e ali (não que o feioso carpete azul pudesse piorar).

Ela puxou o top branco que comprara na última cidade para fora da sacola de plástico e o enfiou por cima da cabeça. Depois, ela alinhou a única toalha do banheiro e a pôs contra o ombro. Pelo menos assim ela poderia suprimir o sangramento o suficiente para trabalhar nele com seu chakra. Havia quase parado agora de qualquer forma.

"Droga de hotel pulgueiro," ela resmungou , decidindo chamar lá embaixo e pedir mais toalhas. Ela olhou para o telefone, mas seus pensamentos a impediram de pegar no fone pelo momento.

Machucados nas costas eram um problema para auto-cura, já que era difícil alcançar todas as áreas. Esta noite ela teria apenas que drenar suas costas com chakra e esperar pelo melhor. Teria que ser bom o bastante para seja lá o que fossem fazer no dia seguinte.

Ao que a adrenalina foi esmorecendo e os músculos de Sakura relaxaram do aperto do medo, luta e excitação, ele sentou-se na cama. Questões começaram a percorrer pela sua mente.

_Quem eram esses ninjas?_

_Por que eles atacaram?_

_Kakashi se feriu no ataque das senbons?_

Com raiva ao invés de chateada para variar, Sakura pegou o fone e apertou o "0" o mais forte possível sem quebrar o telefone.

* * *

Kakashi jogou seus pertences no quarto oferecido e admirou (ou, melhor, observou) a aparência desbotada das paredes pintadas de pinheiros e o carpete laranja. A cama de casal parecia bem gasta já que ela afundava no meio, e a lâmpada fluorescente do banheiro piscava um pouco. O desenho roxo do edredon não ajudava em nada na decoração.

"Pulgueiro," ele murmurou enquanto punha tarjas de jutsu de sua mochila e assegurava as janelas. Mesmo fisicamente ocupado, sua mente trabalhava em tentar decidir o que fazer depois.

Não demorou muito.

Ele havia dado à Sakura dez minutos antes de bater na porta. De jeito nenhum uma companheira de time ferida poderia ser deixada por conta própria sem ser examinada. Uma poça de sangue, por menor que fosse, ainda era sangue. Ela era teimosa – disso ele não tinha dúvida.

Justamente quando Kakashi começou a guardar a porta com um jutsu, ele ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Pesados sons de passos indicavam que a pessoa se aproximando não era nenhuma camareira.

O copy-nin espiou pelo buraco da fechadura para ver o grande recepcionista que havia os recebido chegando à porta de Sakura. O gordo e indelicado homem ia se aproximando, não exatamente se esgueirando – mas esquisito ainda assim.

Sua grande, carnuda, mão levantou a maçaneta da porta do quarto de Sakura, e aquilo bastou para Kakashi.

Subitamente sentindo algo ali, o grande homem virou-se para ver um par de olhos diferentes estreitos zangadamente acima da máscara preta que ele havia visto antes. A visão da ruga perturbadora entre os olhos de Kakashi fez o homem congelar onde estava. O gelado do aço frio tocou sua garganta ao que seu pomo de adão moveu-se com um "gulp" contra a ponta afiada de uma kunai.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo indo para o quarto da minha...uh...u..." _namorada?...noiva?_ "...filha." Kakashi logrou não rolar seus olhos porque isso jogaria no lixo o efeito da intimidação.

"Ah...filha...ceeerto," o recepcionista disse arrastado ao que ergueu duas toalhas brancas para que Kakashi pudesse vê-las. "Ela as pediu, e pediu que as pusesse na cama lá dentro."

Sentindo-se levemente embaraçado por ter ameaçado um entregador de toalhas, Kakashi pigarreou, fechou os olhos, e soltou a mão. Quando o gerente noturno sem cerimônias deixou as toalhas na cama, Kakashi resmungou, "Abra a porta antes de ir embora."

"Oh, vai surpreender a sua... filha?" o homem sorriu, o sarcasmo asquerosamente óbvio.

"Ela vai ficar mais surpresa quando a sua cabeça rolar pela porta, primeiro."

O homem estalou os dedos e apontou para Kakashi, "Ah é, saquei."

Com uma girada silenciosa da chave, a porta destrancou e o encarregado noturno saiu andando rindo, mas acariciando a garganta agradecidamente. Kakashi o assistiu ir embora e depois respirou fundo antes de empurrar delicadamente a porta. Surpreender Sakura provavelmente não era uma boa idéia (purê de batata na cor jounin) mas ele racionalizou que ela não teria aberto a porta do contrário. Teimosa, mas não estúpida.

Silenciosamente entrando, Kakashi deu uma olhada no quarto e fez uma nota de que as acomodações dela eram um tanto piores do que as dele, apesar do carpete dela ser azul. Azul igualava a paz para o copy-nin, e por alguma razão laranja igualava com barulhento. Ele tentaria examinar essa linha de pensamento depois.

Há essa altura, Sakura não estava entre o espalhafatoso esquema de cores. A água escorria com toda força no banheiro, e então ele esperou.

Mas antes que ele pudesse começar a fazer preparações sobre como tocar em qualquer assunto, a porta do banheiro abriu e Sakura saiu por ela. Era óbvio que ela havia pensado que ele era o encarregado da noite, porque ela balançou uma mão relaxada sem olhar e disparou, "Apenas as ponha na cama." Ela virou de costas para Kakashi ao que fuçou na mochila. Seu rabo de cavalo rosa balançava enquanto ela jogava seus pertences.

Kakashi deixou as toalhas caírem, e aí focou na que estava presa por baixo do top, dos ombros até o quadril. Sangue vazava nela um pouco com o que parecia ser três longos cortes ao longo da altura das suas costas.

Ela tinha uma ferida pior do que ele havia previsto.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele apenas a olhou.

Os movimentos de Sakura de repente pararam e sua cabeça abaixou vagarosamente. Ela sabia que ele estava ali agora – um pouquinho lento demais pela estimativa dele. Com uma rápida virada de cabeça, ela teve certeza que era Kakashi, e depois olhou de novo para a mochila.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou calmamente,

Ele não respondeu.

Respirando profundamente, Sakura virou-se devagar e olhou para a testa franzida dele, os dois olhos fixados nela.

"Como você entrou?" ela adicionou.

Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça apenas um pouco, como se ele estivesse discordando de alguma coisa que estivesse pensando.

"Desculpe..." Sakura sussurrou ao que ela finalmente desviou o olhar. Aquele olhar podia deixá-la sem ar desde que tinha doze anos. Infelizmente, ela sentiu como se estivesse bem de volta ao seu primeiro dia como genin, e ele estava desapontado em tê-la em seu time novamente.

"Pelo que você está se desculpando?" Kakashi respondeu serenamente quando finalmente deu um passo na direção dela.

"Se eu não tivesse pedido o álcool, talvez tivéssemos nos saído melhor dessa. Eu coloquei a gente em perigo. Isso é uma missão. Eu quebrei as regras."

Kakashi finalmente ficou na frente dela e a virou para que pudesse ver as costas dela. "Você devia ter me contado."

Sakura assentiu um pouco, sentindo seu estômago apertar.

"Eu posso cuidar disso sozinha." Sakura tentou súbita recuperação, mas nada faria sentir-se bem melhor, nem ele menos intimidante.

"Eu vim pra dizer que acho que nós deveríamos dormir juntos," Kakashi disse enquanto removia a toalha para ver o estrago.

Sakura fechou os olhos. Ela adoraria jogar com o que aquela sentença podai ter começado. Que pena a situação ficar desse jeito que ficou. Ela supôs que o flerte deles estava acabado, e eles haviam voltado para os papéis de professor e aluna mais uma vez.

As mãos mornas de Kakashi seguraram os braços dela enquanto ela virava as costas dela para encará-lo. "O quê? Sem insinuação? Eu praticamente te dei essa de presente."

"Desculpe," ela disse novamente sem olhar para ele.".Eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer, e eu concordo. O mesmo quarto seria mais seguro se estivermos sendo perseguidos, e se aquilo não foi um ataque aleatório."

Kakashi suspirou um tanto alto e a deixou ir. "Pegue suas coisas e eu vou esperar por você. Eu já assegurei meu quarto. Embora eu deva avisá-la, que ele tem um carpete laranja."

Sakura assentiu enquanto se inclinava para pegar sua mochila meio-aberta. " Por alguma razão, laranja é uma cor tão barulhenta pra mim."

* * *

"Sinceramente, Kakashi, eu posso curar minha própria ferida. Não está tão mal assim," Sakura implorou baixo enquanto Kakashi pegava suprimentos médicos em sua mochila (os quais ele quase não tinha).

"Eu só vou limpar, e depois você pode usar seu jutsu. Você sabe as instruções. Curar fecha a ferida, mas nós temos que ter certeza se nada vai se fechar lá dentro. Eu acho que ainda sou o veterano nessa missão, então a decisão é minha."

"Ta bem," ela bufou e sentou na cama. Então ela deitou-se com as costas pra cima e cruzou as pernas. Silêncio preencheu o quarto por uns momentos até que ela falasse de novo. "Então? Diga-me como você prefere que eu fique?" ela disse docemente, mas ainda retendo algum sarcasmo remanescente.

_Não morda essa isca, Kakashi_, ele alertou a si mesmo ao que ele deu às costas para a forma toda esticada dela na cama. "Apenas... sente-se na beira e eu vou sentar atrás de você."

"Ta bem," ela cuspiu novamente, erguendo-se para sentar. Sarcasmo – tudo de volta.

A cama afundou quando Kakashi sentou atrás de sua colega de time ferida, e pegou o anti-séptico médico para o machucado. Sakura podia ouvi-lo murmurando por trás dela e ela virou abrupta para ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Os olhos de Kakashi ergueram-se da garrafa para a sobrancelha levantada de Sakura. "Instruções" ele disse casualmente.

"Apenas limpe a ferida com uma toalha limpa e um pouco de anti-séptico. Eu vou curá-la quando você terminar." Ele virou de costas de novo, extraiu a toalha com sangue, subiu o top e pôs a parte de trás dele acima de sua cabeça para que sua ferida fosse totalmente exposta. Os olhos de Kakashi arregalaram, vendo a pele macia sobre músculos rígidos. Ele focou-se particularmente na linha fininha de praia a qual ele tinha certeza de ser um biquíni de cordinha.

Eu não devia estar olhando para minha filha desse jeito... graças a deus ela manteve a frente coberta.

Sakura gemeu ao que a primeira pontada encontrou sua pele, na forma da toalha fria e molhada com anti-séptico.

"Desculpe", Kakashi murmurou.

"Ta tudo bem. Só que espeta que nem o inferno." Sakura deu um suspiro quando ele parou. Ela apenas esperava que seus olhos não estivessem lacrimejando. "Hey, você não acha que devia tirar sua máscara?" ela disse com um meio olhar por trás do ombro.

Kakashi fez um "hum" realizando que ele ainda a vestia. Ele puxou o tecido no queixo e puxou para deixá-lo pendurado abaixo. "Eu estou tão acostumado a usá-la. Embora, não importaria se eu deixasse, não é?"

"Bem," o tom de Sakura mudou levemente. "Pode fazer isso um pouco menos doloroso."

Kakashi sorriu. Ela parecia estar se sentindo melhor.

"Aqui," Kakashi deu um risinho ao que ele colocou seu Icha Icha Paradise por cima do ombro dela. "Vai tirar a sua mente da dor."

"Oh? Você vai me deixar ler? Eu não sabia que outras mãos que não as suas fossem permitidas tocá-lo?" Sakura sorriu. "Isso é muito legal da sua parte, Kakashi, mas na verdade..." Ela inclinou-se para frente e puxou um livro azul de capa dura com um grande círculo laranja cortado no meio, de sua mochila que estava ao lado da cama. "Eu tenho o meu próprio, obrigado."

Silêncio.

Sakura virou a cabeça para trás para ter certeza de que Kakashi não desmaiou, mas quando olhou, ele não parecia feliz.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram. "Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Eu troquei com um rapaz de nome Hideki no capo ANBU. Ele me ofereceu em troca de algo que ele queria. Ele disse que tinha um comprador em potencial, mas, acabou que o cara não queria pagar, então eu decidi que pagaria."

"Eu queria que você não tivesse feito isso."

"Por que não?" Sakura subitamente percebeu o que ele pensava que ela tinha pagado pelo livro, e sua indignação...ou talvez proteção, era tocante e muito bem vindo. Ela podia ver no rosto dele que Kakashi achava que alguma coisa havia acontecido entre ela e Hideki.

Kakashi cruzou os braços, mas não respondeu.

Ela não pode evitar o sorriso largo.

"Não se preocupe, Kakashi. O preço era uma sarada rápida em seus olhos roxos, e o nariz quebrado que ele havia recebido momentos antes por um cotovelo forte. Você não saberia nada sobre isso, saberia?" Sakura riu enquanto abria o livro o colocava em suas pernas cruzadas.

Kakashi pigarreou levemente, parecendo de repente muito inocente. "Uh... não. Hideki, você diz?"

"Iiiiiiso. Bem, de qualquer forma, acontece que ele estava tentando me pegar sozinha e alguém o deu uma cotovelada na cara após ele ter feito uma oferta de uma troca suja. Parece que era a minha virtude por esse livro, "Sakura disse amorosamente, "Eu acho que devo a esse homem um beijo pelo que ele fez por mim."

Kakashi não respondeu, mas Sakura achou o silêncio confortável quando o próximo toque frio a fez trincar os dentes. Ela imaginou que Kakashi deveria estar sorrindo torto daquele jeito galã de cinema, e isso fez a dor um pouco mais fácil de tolerar.

Passando pela nota do autor no início do livro azul, Sakura rolou os olhos para a longa lista de mulheres que foram agradecidas por terem inspirado Jiraya. _Pervertido_, seu eu interior grunhiu. As primeiras páginas eram levemente interessantes, e enquanto Kakashi continuava limpando, ela ia lendo. Eram só oito páginas lidas quando o primeiro casal perdeu suas roupas.

Uma página em particular a chamou atenção.

"Sakura? Sua nuca está ficando vermelha."

"Ela ta?" Sakura se abanou com a mão. "Está um pouco quente aqui, você não acha? Que pena as janelas estarem trancadas com papéis de jutsu." Ela riu nervosamente. "Você não está quente? Você sabe, eu quero dizer...no sentindo de...temperatura..."

"Para falar a verdade não," Kakashi disse casualmente. "Embora ajude se você virar a página. Você tem olhado para essa por cinco minutos."

"Oh...eu...te...tenho?" _Oh deus, eu tenho_.

"Não se preocupe. O livro inteiro não é completamente tão...explícito."

"Não é isso...Eu quero dizer, _é_ isso, mas...bem... os homens...gostam de fazer...isso...nas...nas...mulheres? Eu quero dizer...usando a boca...uh...língua...para..."

"Para quê?" Kakashi achou imensamente divertido provocá-la de repente, e ele estava achando o embaraço dela um tanto charmoso.

"Você sabe...um..." Sakura levantou o livro um pouco sem virar para trás.

"Ohhh," Kakashi fingiu entendimento. "Então você nunca...?"

Sakura suspirou largam e desconfortavelmente e lutou contra a urgência de se arrastar para debaixo de cama. "Bem... eu fiz..._coisas_. Mas, talvez não isso. Eu quero dizer... isso não foi feito em...m..." Sakura limpou o suor de seu lábio superior. "Okay, eu não vou ficar falando sobre isso com você."

Kakashi estava rindo, e Sakura podia sentir o calor queimando seu rosto como fogo.

"Desculpa, Sakura. A maioria dos homens gosta disso. A maioria das mulheres amam isso. Quando você ficar mais velha..."

"Eu sou mais velha," Sakura cortou. "Sou apenas...ocupada. Ciência médica consome muito tempo. Eu só não tenho o tempo extra... para... Oh, esquece."

Kakashi sorriu e então se inclinou para frente, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela. Ele soprou um ar frio nas costas dela para secar o anti-séptico e, honestamente, para implicar com ela um pouquinho. Quando os arrepios surgiram na pele dela e seus ombros enrijeceram, ele sentiu que havia completado sua missão pessoal. "Okay, agora use seu jutsu."

Sakura fechou o livro com um "snap" e o pôs por cima do ombro. Com uma voz reprimida, ela sussurrou. "Por favor, não faça isso de novo sem me avisar."

Com um grande sorriso, Kakashi pegou o livro por sobre o ombro dela. Ele observou ela cruzar os braços à frente e por os dedos por cima dos ombros.

Numa imagem raramente vista, Sakura inundava suas costas com o leve chakra azul.

Assistindo com todo o interesse e um pouco de curiosidade, Kakashi maravilhou-se com a cena da pele dela ficando perfeita novamente com a sua própria energia. Era como assistir a água erodindo as feridas. Ele havia esquecido completamente da edição especial de Ich Icha Paradise em suas mãos.

Quando Sakura terminou de se curar, Kakashi finalmente voltou a si e abriu o livro para folhear pelas páginas. "Então, você vai me deixar pegar emprestado?"

Botando a camisa novamente em suas costas quase totalmente curadas, Sakura então virou, sorrindo. Os olhos de Kakashi se ergueram no nível dos dela, e Sakura podia ver o traço do interesse neles. A maneira que ele havia cuidado dela, defendido sua honra, e sido uma companhia agradável nos últimos dias a estava cativando. Eles estavam se conectando e ela estava feliz por isso.

Sem pensar muito, e num movimento que foi sabido e vagaroso, ela inclinou-se para perto de Kakashi. O copy-nin pareceu congelar por um segundo, e Sakura quase riu ao achar uma fraqueza nele além de álcool. Os olhos dele seguiram os movimentos dela.

Muito gentilmente, Sakura tocou seus lábios na bochecha dele. "Isso foi pela cotovelada no nariz."

Ela levantou do caminho para levantar da cama, apontando para o livro. "E isso é por cuidar de mim, mesmo quando eu nem queria. É seu."

Pegando sua mochila, ela andou até a mesa de tábua prensada perto da porta. Ela tentou uma olhada para o jeito surpreso dele. "Cuidado. Com os olhos arregalados desse jeito, estou preocupada que você ative o sharingan em mim."

Kakashi sacudiu a cabeça levemente. E então pigarreou. "Então, eu acho que nós devíamos descobrir porque fomos atacados."

"Acha que eles querem o pergaminho?" Sakura respondeu, internamente divertindo-se com a rápida mudança de assunto.

"O que eles fariam com uma receita de biscoito?" Kakashi deu um risadinha ao que ele se recostava. "Não pode ser isso."

"Perdão?" Sakura grunhiu. "Você acabou de dizer 'receita de biscoito'?"

'_Merda'_, Kakashi sibilou ao que sentou rapidamente.

"Você _deve_._Estar_._Brincando_! Tsunade me mandou aqui para entregar uma receita de biscoito? Eu vou matar ela."

Sakura andou pelo quarto raivosamente, braços cruzados. Kakashi a assistiu indo de parede a parede três vezes, mas de repente ela parou. A cabeça dela tornou-se mecanicamente na direção dele.

"Mas, primeiro, vou matar você!"

"Espera, espera, Sakura." Kakashi tentava aplacar com as mãos ao alto. "Você sabe que ela só te mandou pelo treinamento. Não se importe tanto."

Sakura marchou para a cama, puxou um travesseiro de baixo da velha cabeceira, e acertou por trás da cabeça de Kakashi com ele. "Por que você não me contou? Eu perguntei sobre o maldito chip de chocolate. Você poderia ter me contado naquela hora." Ela começou um massacre do travesseiro o qual nenhuma festa de pijama de kunoichi jamais havia visto, até que uma mão segurou forte nas suas.

Kakashi a jogou na cama e apertou suas mãos nos pulsos dela para segura-la, ele rolou por cima dela para mantê-la parada. "Eu fui mandado a não contar. Eu tenho que seguir minhas ordens também, você sabe." Ele a olhou, e de repente realizou que ele estava com uma perna de cada lado dela, na cama.

Sakura desviou o olhar dele. "Grata por saber que minha sanidade é menos valiosa que biscoitos de gotas de chocolate."

Kakashi a liberou do aperto e rolou para sentar-se na borda lateral da cama. Ele murmurou calmamente, "Na verdade, eu acho que eram barras caramelizadas com chocolate. Mas eu posso estar errado."

Sakura espalmou a mão por sobre seus olhos. "Bem, isso faz ficar bem melhor."

"Mas isso ainda não responde por que os ninjas atacaram. Eu imagino se nós não pegamos o pergaminho errado. Aquele ninja da Areia não parecia do tipo entregador de receitas." Kakashi coçou seu queixo pensativo.

"Bem, seria simplesmente estúpido pegar o pergaminho errado," Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, e então andou até a sua mochila para pegá-la. Tirando o pergaminho preto da sacola de lona, ela o girou pelos dedos e franziu a testa. "Você acha que devíamos dar uma olhada nele?"

Kakashi o olhou por um momento e então estendeu a mão. "Vamos checar por armadilhas antes."

Sakura o jogou o pergaminho, e ele o examinou com o sharingan por um momento, fechando seu olho normal. "Parece limpo."

Timidamente, Sakura andou mais para perto e sentou na cama ao lado de Kakashi quando ele cuidadosamente desfazia o nó da corda vermelha ao redor do pergaminho. Com um som de papel velho, ele o abriu e os pares de olhos o escanearam com cautela.

"Droga. É um plano de batalha. Parece que alguém vai invadir a vila oculta da Areia," Kakashi sussurrou.

Sakura esfregou seus olhos, sentindo-se extremamente exausta. "Eu não acho que te contei que eu percebi uma bandana da Pedra em um dos ninjas. Nós acabamos de tropeçar numa guerra?"

O copy-nin fechou os olhos. "Eu acho que nós tropeçamos no precursor de uma guerra , e estamos presos nele. Nós temos que decidir o que fazer."

"Cara ou coroa? Cara nós levamos o pergaminho para Konoha, Coroa nós levamos para a Areia?" Sakura bocejou descontroladamente. O uso de chakra, luta, álcool, e a generalizada excitação a estavam deixando cansada. Ela inclinou-se para frente e coçou os olhos parecendo exausta para Kakashi.

"Alguma coisa assim." Ela parecia tão drenada quanto ele se sentia. As circunstâncias atuais haviam simplesmente dado uma cambalhota para algo muito pior do que suas rank S normais. Que diabos havia acontecido? Era uma missão tranqüila, de treinamento que era para ser mais como um descanso.

"Eu acho que devíamos levar para a Areia. Se eles começarem a guerra logo, não seria melhor avisar ao Kazekage?" Sakura inclinou um pouco em Kakashi, sua cabeça achando um lugar no ombro dele. O peso dela caiu contra ele.

Kakashi pensou por um momento, e disse quietamente, "Infelizmente, eu concordo. Eu acho que vamos partir para Suna de manhã."

"Não soe tão preocupado. O que de mal pode dar?" Sakura resmungou ao que ela finalmente deitou na cama. "Se viajarmos com cuida do, podemos cegar lá em um dia ou dois, certo?"

"Verdade," Kakashi concordou com um riso mal reprimido. Internamente, ele estava preocupado com o quão zangado o inimigo ficaria uma vez que descobrissem que seu pergaminho estava sumido. Talvez a receita de barra de nozes os aplacasse um pouco.

Ele esfregou as têmporas até elas doerem.

* * *

Hi, Naruto people! ^^

Espero que esse capítulo não tenha demorado tanto assim. Bem, eu acho que dessa vez não demorou. Estou satisfeita com o ritmo e a qualidade da tradução. Com o passar do tempo, vai ficando cada vez mais fácil. E é incrível como se aprende traduzindo! 8D

De qualquer forma, eu estou me divertindo muito com isso aqui. A trama é leve e fácil de ser lida. E eu dou muitas risadas ao traduzi-la e ao editar - para não rolar aqueles comuns erros de digitação -. Agora, a estória ta engrossando, e muitas confusões estão por vir. E muito mais romance e risadas também. Eu amei esse cap. Espero que gostem também. Mandem suas reviews! xD Ah, e falando em review, eu gostaria muito de saber se minhas respostas chegaram a todas as reviews - que não anônimas, claro -. As vezes, acontece de nao chegar. Se isso aconteceu, mil perdões. Saibam que todas as reviews foram respondidas. E se não chegou resposta, me avisem para que eu possa comentar ou, pelo menos, agradecer aqui neste rodapé.

Bem, chega de falar. Espero que estejam curtindo esse Kaka xSaku -sensacional na minha humlide opinião. Bjos a todos!

Ja ne

**Moon**


End file.
